Poisonous Lines
by HarkinScriptores
Summary: After a chance encounter, Lady Morgana decides to use Gwaine to assist her planned take over of Camelot. Using her wits and charms she must convince him to help her prevail, will she be able to keep her feelings strictly professional? Set during series 3, rated 'T' for safety
1. Found

The young woman in the bed rolled over, moaning softly in her sleep as her eyes flickered open.

It was fortunate, at least for Lady Morgana, (for that is who the young woman was), that no one was around to see the colour of her usually pale eyes. The magic that flowed through her veins turned them gold; bright, powerful gold displaying her unlimited power. Had anyone seen she would, as so many of her kind before her, have been faced with the execution block all because of the king's abhorrence for her gift. That was what her powers were after all. Morgause had taught her that they were not something to fear, they were something to be proud of and to use. And use them she would, right under the king's very nose.

There was a clap of lightening outside the window, bathing the room in an eerie glow. Camelot's ward bolted upright, her hand immediately wandering to her wrist and the bracelet that rested upon it. Her brow knotted with confusion; she did not wear her sister's gift as a fashion statement after all- that was what her many gowns were for. The bracelet was intended to serve a greater purpose. Before she had received the healing jewellery she had become accustomed to her nightmarish visions. She had learned how to deal with them. Now she was always caught off guard, waking her in the middle of the night while everyone else in the castle slept soundly, blissfully unaware of the true reasons behind the Lady Morgana's infamous nightmares, though she was sure some of them suspected the truth.

The young woman walked over to the window, peering out thoughtfully for a moment before carefully slipping into her shoes, deciding to take a walk around the castle in order to calm her nerves. Oh but that blasted dream! Why did these taunting visions have to plague her? She dreamt all too often of that wretched, bothersome maidservant of hers, Gwen, taking her rightful place as queen. The throne of Camelot was destined for her; she was the one who would make everything right again. Those like her would not have to live in fear of their lives.

The castle corridors were cold for the time of year; none of the fires were ever lit during the summer months to preserve the wood reserves for the bitter cold of the winter months. Morgana could remember a particularly cold winter back when she was a child. It had been worsened by the fact that the winter stocks had been exhausted during the summer to aid both Morgana's and Arthur's recovery from a nasty sickness Gaius recommended could be purged through sweating and balancing the humours. Uther had become greatly more perturbed by such matters, dreading his beloved kingdom falling into ruin, becoming a pitiful poverty stricken embarrassment. As a result of his new, tighter measures the entire population of the castle, from the servants right up to Arthur, crown prince though he was, freezing when the summer months held a surprisingly sudden fall in temperature. She suspected that Uther had a secret stash of wood for his servants to add to the fire in his chambers.

She rounded the corner, careful to avoid running into anyone, Merlin in particular. The plebeian manservant had proved to be rather a trying annoyance all too many times. It embarrassed Morgana that she had once harboured a small fondness, or _yearning_ for the pest. He had seemed to be a kindred spirit during the hardest period of her life in Camelot. Of course, that had not lasted, he had shown his true colours soon enough. His feelings for her came out rapidly, poisoning her for, well she never could really figure that one out h6erself. She supposed he had been trying to save his own skin; being associated with her magic much less keeping it a secret from the king would have secured him a one-way ticket to the executioner's block. If that was the case it had clearly backfired on the boy; she now held the threat of revealing that he had poisoned her to Uther who would, of course, sentence him to a death for endangering the life of his beloved ward.

If Merlin was to catch her wandering the corridors at night there would be no end to it. He would, essentially, stalk her, skulking around, hiding behind pillars, following her, snooping... anything in the hope of finding some shred of evidence, even the tiniest hint of her plans. Something for him to share with Gaius or run to the ever disbelieving Arthur. Morgana was always grateful of how little faith the prince put in his servant's questioning of her behaviour. She was immune to any and all threats to her position; neither Arthur nor Uther would hear a negative word about her. She supposed Merlin could be thanked for that; forcing her into exile for a year while she recuperated in Morgause's care had made her even more precious to the pair upon her return. His own plan had, once again, backfired leaving his sworn enemy to use his misfortune to her own advantage.

Morgana breathed gently on her hands, patting them together before nodded contentedly. She had begun to warm up, slowly but surely. Her shoes clicked lightly on the stone floor, alerting everyone in the castle to the fact that she was on the move, not that they would question the king's ward's right to walk around. Only, there had been a few minor break-ins, largely unnoticed as they were carried out by Morgana's own sister. Morgause managed to slip in and out without being noticed most nights, knowing instinctively when her sister needed her. That night, however, Morgana was not going to find her, Morgause was busy in Cenred's kingdom, ensuring the man's support for their campaign against Camelot and Uther. Cenred may have been a great ruler and in charge of a great force but he was, essentially, a man. His desire for Morgause had ensured his unwavering support for their every endeavour but as much as Morgana was grateful for this, she couldn't help but wish her sister was around. She needed someone to _talk _to.

There was a loud bang, as if something, or some_one_ had fallen somewhere behind her in the corridor. Morgana was not an easily scared person by nature, not anymore anyway but the noise had put her on edge, causing her to turn back in order to identify who, or what the noise could have been caused by. "Who's there?"

There was no immediate reply, giving Morgana added courage to move closer. "Declare yourself. I warn you, I am the king's ward and any harm to me will earn you a death sentence. I am armed." This was not strictly true, but her assurance in her powers comforted her. No one would stand much chance of hurting someone so powerful.

There was a low groan as she got closer to what she assumed was a heap of ragged old clothes. She nudge it experimentally with her foot, surprising herself when the material was, not _hard_, but not soft like clothes. The thing groaned again as Morgana leant down.

She pulled back in disgust as the putrid stench of alcohol assaulted her nose. She cringed. "Who are you?"

"G-Gwaine."

Morgana rolled her eyes as she aided the man onto his back,( for he had been lying face down), so that she might hear him better. "Pardon?"

"What's yours, Princess?"

"Tell me your name; I will not give my name to a stranger."

"I'm Gwaine. I suppose your name is something posh like Mary?"

Morgana shook her head, bending down to help the man to his feet, ignoring the smell of drink and hoping it did not saturate the material of her dress. If Gwen smelt it there would be questions, questions the ward did not want to answer. Ones that might question her honour and virtue, being caught with a man, a _drunken_ man at night would not do her reputation any favours. Not that she was overly preoccupied by that, but she wanted neighbouring rulers to think well of her when she became queen. "I'm Lady Morgana."

As she tried to continue the drunkard, Gwaine, smashed his lips against hers, giggling drunkenly as she tried not to gag as the smell of him assaulted her nose and mouth as he breathed into it.

Morgana did the most lady-like and dignified thing she could think of; slapping the man away, hard. This was not turning into one of her more successful nightly exertions.

**XXX**

**A/N** Sadly this does mean that our fanfiction based on Jasper's view point during Twilight has been put on Hiatus…We're sorry to anyone following that fanfic, hopefully we'll revisit it at some point in the future…fingers crossed. We hope you enjoyed this and want to read some more, review and let us know…Emily's chapter is coming soon…R&R?


	2. Uncovered

Once the Lady Morgana had re-lifted the drunkard Gwaine into as straight a standing position as he could manage she began to ask him where he resided but he interrupted her.

'Back to yours then, is it love?'

'Don't 'love' me. Do you know who I am?' she asked with as much dignity as she could muster up given the current situation.

'Who said anything about loving you? It's not really necessary, is it?' he slurred with a wink.

Morgana looked around for someone; anyone. There was, typically, no one. Not knowing what else to do, she decided that going 'back to hers' was probably the only option. With her decision made she half carried half dragged the drunken man down the dimly lit corridor, back to her quarters where, once inside, she dumped him rather unceremoniously on the floor in the corner.

The strange man began to snore and not very lightly. She stood above him, studying him for a while. Underneath all the dirt, sweat and blood he was actually quite handsome. Her eye wandered over his body, down his chest and torso. Under the thin material covering his top half she could see that he was lean but quite muscular.

'Stop it, Morgana,' she muttered to herself, shaking her head to snap herself out of her ridiculous thought tracks.

She quietly slipped back under her duvet. Taking one last look at the man in the corner she drifted back off to sleep for the night's recent events had tired her out.

***x***

Camelot's ward was woken unusually early. She lay still in her bed for a while, head turned towards the window at the far side of the room. The sun was beginning to rise and birdsong could be heard by anyone who cared to listen. It was moments like these that Morgana let her mind wander to what may have happened if she'd never met Morgause. Would she still be 'sweet and innocent'; Did she want to be?

A grunt directed her eyes to the corner of her room. Drat. She'd forgotten about the drunkard Gwaine. Without having any time to think on what to do, she heard rustling outside her door. Gwen. Doing the only thing the woman could think of to buy her some time, her eyes burned gold and the door clicked.

'My Lady?' Gwen asked tentatively.

'I won't be a minute,' Morgana almost snapped in reply. Despite the fact that Gwen was once one her most loyal friends, her closeness to Arthur annoyed Morgana something wild.

She nudged the man, who was heavily sleeping, with her bare foot. His eyes opened half way, bloodshot, probably from all the alcohol he had consumed. 'You need to hide. Now,' she muttered as menacingly as she could, considering she was whispering.

'Ah, morning beautiful,' he said all-too-loudly, his eyes opening wider and a lopsided grin appearing on his eyes. It flashed through Morgana's mind again how attractive the darn man was.

'Sh!' she hissed desperately.

'Is everything alright, my Lady?' Gwen's voice rang from outside.

'Er yes fine, just one moment!' Morgana opened her wardrobe and motioned violently for Gwaine to get inside. He did so painfully slowly allowing her to close the door and run to sit at her dressing table. Her eyes glowed gold once more and the door which had unlocked was quickly opened by her maidservant.

'You're still in yesterday's clothes, my Lady,' Gwen observed, raising her eyebrows.

'Oh yes, so I am. I must have fallen asleep in them,' Morgana shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

'I'll get you some fresh ones,' her maid decided and moved towards the wardrobe.

'NO!' Morgana shouted at a shocked Gwen. 'I mean, I'm a grown girl now, Gwen, I'd like to dress myself for a change. And choose my own clothes,' she added as Gwen continued to advance to wardrobe that might as well have been screaming 'GUILTY' for the whole kingdom to hear.

'Well if there isn't anything else my Lady?' Morgana shook her head.

'No, that'll be all, Gwen. Thank you,' she forced a smile while her maid curtsied and left the room.

'Well that was exciting, no?' Gwaine laughed, practically throwing himself out of the wardrobe.

'Get out,' Morgana hissed firmly through clenched teeth. The drunkard grinned a very annoying grin and winked at her in the mirror before exaggerating a bow and sliding through her heavy wooden door, leaving a lingering stench of ale and sweat. The exhausted Lady of Camelot rested her head in her palms; something told her that wasn't the last she'd be seeing of Gwaine.

***x***

Morgana's day passed, thankfully, without further incident from Gwaine. Well, until evening meal anyway. It seemed like a minute could not go by when the now sober-ish Gwaine did not stare at her most inappropriately across the Great Hall. While Morgana loved to be the centre of attention, this constant catching of eyes was getting rather disconcerting. She decided to finish her meal as quickly as possible and feign one of her migraines.

'Please excuse me, I feel I must rest,' Morgana said to Uther, rising from her seat.

'Are you alright, Lady Morgana?' the King asked, touching her arm momentarily, his aging face full of concern.

'I have a migraine, that is all,' she assured him, attempting a smile.

'Would you like me to send a servant to fetch Gaius?' he asked, still evidently concerned about his ward.

'No, really, I just need to sleep,' she reassured him. The king nodded and let her go.

The Lady hurried along the darkening, cold stone corridor. She felt strange, like… well she didn't actually know what. She'd been attracted to men before but this wasn't attraction. The man was a drunkard, a commoner whom she didn't even know. Why should she feel such a pull to him?

So engaged with the two metaphorical demons on her shoulder she did not hear the footsteps approaching behind her. She did not notice she was being followed until she was roughly grabbed from behind and thrown behind a tapestry hanging from a wall, all the while her mystery attacker with one hand over her mouth and holding both hands behind her back with his/her other hand.

When safely hidden, the man, for she could tell it was a man, removed his hand from her mouth but he still had hold of her wrists, so the woman knew better than to scream. She whipped her head around to find herself face to face with Gwaine. Gwaine who still had that annoying grin on his face.

He let go of her hands and raised his own to his head to show he meant the Lady no harm.

'What on earth do you think you're doing?' she exclaimed indignantly, moving her face back slightly. 'What gives you the right to come chasing after the Lady of Camelot like some infatuated little serving boy, which you are no better than by the way?'

'Well my chances looked like slim to none and I like those odds,' he said matter-of-factly.

For once in her young life, Morgana was dumbfounded; she had nothing to say. So as was completely acceptable in Gwaine's mind, he did what no 'commoner' should have done: he kissed her but only to be met with a sharp, resounding slap.

'Try anything like that again, Gwaine, and I will make sure the King has your head,' she warned threateningly, not moving from his face, ensuring he could see her eyes burning gold as he had a sudden sharp pain in his chest.

Morgana whipped around, ducked under the tapestry and walked off towards her quarters, trying not to visibly shake as she attempted to regain control over her breathing.

**XXX**

A/N Yes, this was written by Emily and yes, it's making me feel rather insignificant. It's so good, please R&R to Let Emily know just how good it is, she never listens to me…Let us know you're reading this because we work hard and no one seems particularly interested…


	3. Flowers

_What have you done, you _fool?

Morgana winced, hurtling through the halls faster than she ever had when there was no immediate danger to the kingdom.

She had just been stupid, impulsive and entirely reckless, all behaviours she had previously prided herself on her ability to avoid. What if Gwaine had not been alone? For all she knew there had been a second person hiding somewhere while the brainless drunk half assaulted her. Morgause would tell her that Gwaine had to die; it was the only way to ensure Morgana's secret stayed well, a secret. Despite being rather a sadist, she did not like the thought of Morgause making Gwaine suffer for what he knew, begging for death before she finally allowed it.

"Morgana!"

_On the other hand..._

She refused to turn round, grateful that her breathing had begun to return to normal; it would have been rather hard to maintain a false sense of bravado if her chest had been heaving as Gwen's often did around Arthur. Of course that was for rather a different reason…

"You know you want to see me." The young woman had to bite back a smile, ever the charmer.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?"

Gwaine beamed as she turned around. She had to give him some credit; the man was persistent. "What was that, with your eyes?"

Morgana forced a smile on her tense face. "What do you mean?"

"They glowed, they turned _golden_!"

She let out a laugh that sounded false even to her ears. "I think you need to cut down on your beverage intake, Gwaine." She turned her back smiling maliciously as her hair smacked him in the face.

She hurried towards her chambers ignoring the clacking of her heels on the stone floors; she felt her lips pull into a smirk fuelled with vindictive satisfaction when she was sure she was not being followed. Maybe she had convinced him that anything he had seen had been a figment of his imagination brought on by over indulgence.

She slept dreamlessly that night, walking up gratefully refreshed. Good nights always left Morgana feeling rejuvenated and therefore in a more accommodating mood. She even managed to resist snapping at Guinevere when she started sighing at two second intervals, clearly thinking about Arthur. Morgana grimaced as she watched the pair exchange secretive glances at the breakfast table, noticed only by herself and Merlin who looked perfectly at ease, if not amused. Then again, it was not surprising that the irksome boy knew. He was Arthur's sole confidant after all.

"Arthur, are you listening?"

The startled crown prince looked away from the serving girl, meeting his father's patient gaze with a confused one of his own.

"Of course, Father. I completely agree."

Morgana raised her half empty goblet to her lips to try and hide her smile.

"You agree that I look like a slaughtered wild boar?"

Arthur glared at Merlin who spluttered. "Of course not, Sire. No." He pointed over his shoulder, "I think my manservant should be put in the stocks for laughing at... Such things."

Morgana sighed, raising her drink in Gwen's direction, shrinking back when Merlin decided to fill it instead. "No," she hissed, putting the now empty goblet on the table angrily. "I second Arthur's opinion."

***x***

A few hours later she decided to go for a walk, much to Gwen's unnecessary concern. She had given her serving girl the day off, not wanting to be followed or questioned about the previous morning's events.

She walked slowly through the castle grounds, smiling dutifully as people passed her, complementing passing nobles and chancellors as expected. Soon she found herself bored enough to head towards the knight's training grounds. Annoying Arthur was always amusing, even if he had become better at ignoring her since his feelings for Guinevere had surfaced.

Morgana heard the clanging of swords and shouting before she saw them, smiling despite herself as she saw Arthur floor one of his fellow knights, pressing the tip of his sword to the man's chest.

"Not bad," she called mustering her most irritating voice as her childhood companion turned to see who had shouted.

"And you could do better?" he inquired jestingly, helping his practice partner to his feet.

"We _both_ _know_ I could,_ Arthur_. Are you honestly telling me you can't remember all the times I made you cry as a child?" She smiled sweetly, relishing the annoyance building in his stance.

"I let you win!"

"Really, _Arthur_?"

The crown prince growled before trotting off, nodding to Gwaine who had been on the side-lines watching the conversation with avid interest.

"So I'm not the only one you enjoy vexing?"

"No. However, it seems I'm the only one to tickle _your_ fancy."

Gwaine glared gently, before leaning forward allowing his breath to tickle Morgana's cheeks. "Of course, my lady."

Morgana laughed incredulously, pushing him back from her. "Maybe you should find someone of a more similar standing."

He raised a flower she had not realised he had been holding. "This belongs to you."

"I don't think so."

He raised an eyebrow, smirking to himself.

"It's not my colour," she amended.

"Let us see."

Morgana rolled her eyes before nodding, allowing him to slide the tiny daisy-like flower into her hair.

"I bet you've got a whole bunch of those to hand out," Morgana smiled, ignoring the fact that, now he was sober, she had realised Gwaine really was rather attractive.

"Yours is the only one," he smiled, showing her his now empty hands.

Morgana laughed softly, breaking eye contact as she tried to move past him, gasping as he caught her hand, spinning her to face him again. "This isn't working, is it?"

She shook her head, gratefully that he had stopped watching her. "No, not really."

"I'm not going to give up."

She slipped his flower from her curls, handing it back with a grin. "You better have this, in case someone else takes your fancy."

Gwaine looked insulted, keeping a firm grip on her hand. "I've only eyes for you."

"Of course, until you find someone prettier or…more _accommodating_."

"Impossible, you have bewitched me."

Morgana felt the smile drop from her face, narrowing her eyes as she brought her index finger up to his stubble covered chin in warning. "Watch your tongue." She dragged her hand from his and turned her back, marching towards the castle wondering how and why Gwaine always managed to interrupt her happy travels.

She found Gwen a few minutes later, humming to herself as she carried the laundry from the lower village. "My lady, are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm sorry my lady, it's just you seem a little…tense."

"Well, yes. I suppose I am. Don't worry yourself, I'll be alright."

Gwen smiled, masking her confusion well and allowing Morgana to accompany her back to the castle not noticing that as she was staring at Arthur, Morgana was watching her with a look of bemusement laced with annoyance. There was no way Gwen would be queen. Former best friend or not, she was not going to allow a serving girl to usurp her rightful place as Camelot's queen. The kind hearted maid would do much better to return to lusting after Lancelot or better yet, Gwaine to get the irksome man to leave her alone.

A question suddenly occurred to Morgana. Did she _really want_ Gwaine to leave her alone?

**XXX**

**a/n I know it's unforgivably short and I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who helped us remove the mistakes in the last chapter, it was really appreciated. Please continue to review, it does mean a lot and we try to reply to everyone even if it does take us a while…**


	4. All the way

After his encounter with the Lady Morgana earlier in the day, Gwaine tried, as much as possible, to keep himself to himself. Behaving so uncharacteristically, it was only a matter of time before someone, who went by the name of Merlin, became concerned.

Gwaine was sat on his bed in the stuffy, messy room which had become his own above the Tavern, attempting to collect his thoughts. Of course, a few memories of the lovely Lady Morgana were hazy, blurry even, due to his being more than slightly drunk when they occurred. However, other memories, such as her eyes burning gold and her reaction to his chosen word of bewitched were etched into his mind clear as day.

"Gwaine?" Merlin knocked on his door. Of all the times…

"Come in," Gwaine returned reluctantly. Merlin entered the room, closing the old, creaky, wooden door behind him, then stood in front of it, skinny arms folded and an eyebrow raised in an attempt to look…Well, Gwaine didn't actually know what Merlin was trying to do.

"Are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot then?" Gwaine asked, smirking.

"If it makes you tell me what the matter with you is then yes, I am," Merlin stated, nodding his head to reinforce his point,

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Merlin," the Irish rogue replied, sighing to give the impression that he was bored with the topic of conversation already.

Merlin's eyes continued to bore into his; it was actually slightly unnerving.

"What is your opinion of the Lady Morgana?" Gwaine eventually asked, picking up an apple from his bedside table and tossing it between his hands in an attempt to sound innocent, as if it was simply a random question.

However, he did not expect Merlin's cagey reaction one little bit.

"Well, she is the King's ward, one can't exactly do anything but respect her," he said too fast, as though it was a rehearsed line. Gwaine narrowed his brow scrutinizing Arthur's manservant to figure out his sudden change of attitude. "Well you seem fine. I'll see you at dinner."

Merlin ran out of the door so fast he nearly fell.

Gwaine lay back on his less that comfortable bed, hands behind his bed, more confused than he had been before.

*x*

Gwaine sat in his usual spot for the evening meal; next to Merlin who was a very on and off eating companion due to him getting up to serve Arthur every few minutes which made conversation a little difficult.

Despite this, Merlin was putting on a very cheery front; far too cheery to be normal and Gwaine knew that Merlin was doing anything to stop the conversation drifting back to the previous touchy subject of the Lady Morgana. The same Lady Morgana, who, Gwaine had noticed, had been smiling at him across the hall all evening- a huge contrast to the past couple of day's attitude towards him.

After a time of Merlin's false cheeriness and chattering Gwaine couldn't stop himself any longer.

'Merlin, what's your problem with the Lady Morgana?'

'What? Problem? I don't have a problem. Why would I have a problem? One cannot have a problem with her, she's the Lady Morgana.' His words fell out of his mouth in a tumbling rush, causing Gwaine's left eyebrow to rise upwards. 'I think Arthur would like some more wine,' he gushed, scuttling off before Gwaine could probe the situation further.

The boy obviously had a problem with Morgana for he was an awful liar, but what was it?

Gwaine narrowed his eyes at the spot Merlin had just vacated. Did he know something? Did Morgana have a secret that Merlin knew? Was it about her eyes changing colour? No, that was just his imagination, an illusion due to his over indulgence in alcoholic substances that night. Wasn't it? The sudden feeling of eyes burning into the side of him made his head snap up and turn slightly. As he'd guessed the beautiful Lady was staring at him once more. He met her gaze, intending to hold it for as long as possible, hoping to maybe find out something, anything, for her change in attitude was as puzzling as it was out of the blue.

However, if her change in attitude was unexpected then nothing could have prepared Gwaine for what she did next. Morgana tilted her head to the side, ever so slightly, and got up from her seat, an indication that he was to follow. He watched as the other members of the high table stood out of politeness as the King's ward left the hall and, after what seemed like the longest of his life- he didn't want to look obvious- also left and began roaming the corridors to find her. What could she possibly want with him? Although Gwaine was not one for giving up on the outside, on the inside he knew full well when he was being rejected and she had rejected him, more than once.

He didn't have to search for long; he found her in her chambers, the door ajar. The princess in all but title was standing elegantly at the window with her back to him, allowing him to take in the fact that her dress was very much backless. Suddenly almost shy and not wanting to just barge into the Lady's room, he held his hand to his mouth and coughed.

'My Lady Morgana?' he added. It occurred to him that maybe he should sound a bit more formal.

She turned from the window, a dazzling smile adorning her pale, beautiful face.

'Gwaine,' she returned his greeting, her bright smile getting, if possible, even more dazzling. Gwaine said nothing, opting to stand in silence as she advanced towards him. She moved so smoothly it looked like she was gliding on air, her deep purple gown floating along behind her.

Speaking of her gown, it came to Gwaine's attention that the top was very low and rather tight, showing off her perfectly formed curves, 'til the hips; from where it floated quite freely to the floor.

It did not take a genius to work out that the tension in the room, sexual or otherwise, was overwhelming, especially on the Irish rogue's part. 'I'm assuming you, er, invited me to your chambers for a reason?' Gwaine found his voice.

'Well yes, I suppose I did,' she replied, her eyes twinkling mischievously, while her smile did not falter for a second.

'Then forgive me, my Lady, but I have to admit I'm a little confused for it was not twenty four hours ago that you rejected me and not for the first time.'

'Oh come now,' she moved to lightly stroke his face, 'a girl is allowed to play hard to get, is she not?'

Gwaine visibly swallowed, causing the seductress to smirk. She moved closer to him, he could feel her warm breath on his now blushing face. His breathing deepened as she leaned into his neck, keeping her one hand on his face and placing the other upon his chest.

'I'll see you tomorrow night, Gwaine,' she whispered before letting him go, all too quickly and whipping his face with her soft, shining dark hair as she turned around.

He fled her chambers without even waiting to see if she'd turn to look at him and ran to the safe simplicity of his tavern bedroom, confused thoughts flooding his head all the way.

Gwaine collapsed into a shattered and puzzled heap on his pathetic yet welcoming excuse for a bed. What was happening? Did she want him? Did he still want her? Of course he did, but something wasn't right. And what was with him becoming shy and embarrassed? This was not him. He was confident around women, even the beautiful ones. But Morgana was more than beautiful; there was something different about her and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Should he see her tomorrow night? Did she want to seduce him again, only this time go all the way? She couldn't possibly; she was the King's ward, this sort of this wasn't allowed. She had to be playing mind tricks. A thought then occurred to the bewildered man: if they did do what he believed they would the next night and they were to be caught, that would be it; King Uther would have his head, if Prince Arthur didn't first. With this awful image troubling him, and without even getting undressed, he let sleep consume him for he was exhausted and needed to be alert the next day in order to find a solution to what he decided was his tricky problem.

**XXX**

**A/N Please review this one for Emily, it's so amazing! On another note, how naughty is Morgana! Geez! Poor Gwaine may well end up so confused because of her he ends up in Merlin's chambers instead…*shudder*. Bad Morgana! Urm, please review and wait for my follow up chapter…yikes.**


	5. Pickled eggs

**A/N… **(From Emily) Okay, so I don't normally upload the chapters. I uploaded one to our other story earlier, Midday Moon and forgot to put an author's note… Yeah I'm that clever. I even had to ring my writing partner and ask her how to do it… Anyway, this latest chapter of Poisonous Lines is by Kim, so please read it, enjoy it and PRETTY PLEASE review? Thanks!

X-X-X

Gwaine sat up, groaning tiredly as he stretched his arms above his head in an attempt to ease the aches in his muscles. He bolted up with a rigid back as he remembered the events of the previous night. He was so sure that it had been a dream that he hadn't wanted to wake up, maybe it was better that he had. If he was going to have to face her he needed to be alert enough to try and understand what was behind her sudden change in attitude.

He hastily dressed, pulling his trousers on hurriedly to take a walk through the town in hopes of clearing his still muddled thoughts. The sound of Morgana's all too attractive voice still haunted him and he desperately wanted to think of something, anything else. Lady Morgana was too much for him.

A stroll through Camelot's markets would take his mind off of her easily, the stalls had so many distractions and, if they failed, there was always the tavern. He walked slowly, taking in the sights with a content smile, winking at the passing ladies that caught his eye. Gwaine realised guiltily after a few minutes that he was still hoping Morgana might show up, perhaps on some errand for Uther or accompanying her maidservant, Gwen as she browsed for supplies.

A tap on his shoulder startled him and his heart skipped a beat as he heard a familiar giggle at his reaction. "Gwaine?" Gwaine gulped before turning to look at the owner of the sultry voice. His shirt suddenly felt tight around his neck, despite the fact that he always left the last few buttons undone for the ladies. "My Lady?" He took in her outfit of the day; it covered a great deal more of her than the last outfit he had seen her in had. He half recognised it, though he wasn't sure from where. Maybe she had been wearing it during one of their encounters in which he had been rather influenced by drink. "I hope you haven't forgotten our plans?" Gwaine shook his head having been rendered completely speechless by her proximity. "Good, I'd hate to be kept waiting." He nodded breathlessly as she moved closer, stroking his jaw with one hand, the other rested on his chest as she pushed him towards a shaded corner. He swallowed a shocked gasp as she smashed her lips into his, slamming him against the wall behind him. Morgana pulled back as suddenly as she had begun the kiss, leaving Gwaine dazed as she turned her back on him. "Oh and Gwaine?" She smiled sweetly before sighing and walking away. Gwaine half slumped against the wall, too many feelings were coursing through him. What had she done to him? He was normally the one who left girls swooning and begging him to stay, not the one left so confused he was wide awake at 3 am.

He slowly made his way back to the market place and was immediately confronted by a very alarmed looking Merlin. "I saw Morgana drag you off into the shadows." Gwaine could almost laugh; he wouldn't have called it being dragged. "So?" "You should be more careful around her, Gwaine." The older man sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Merlin, really, why do you hate her so much?" "I don't hate her, what makes you think I hate her. Gwaine, I have nothing but sincere respect for what she is and sympathy for what she's been through in the past year." Gwaine nodded, still unconvinced. "Why should I be careful?" He winked for good measure, hoping Merlin wouldn't see through to the honest curiosity he felt. "If Uther thinks there is something between the two of you, he will have your head." Gwaine laughed. "It's lucky there's nothing going on then, isn't it?" Merlin nodded slowly and Gwaine allowed himself a relieved smile. "I'll see you later, Merlin!" He called over his shoulder as he headed in the opposite direction, leaving Arthur's manservant standing alone in the middle off the street looking rather confused and unsure.

X-X-X

Gwaine sat in the tavern holding his seventh quart of mead in both hands. Was he really going to go to. Morgana's chambers? Could he really be expected to get away with doing so? More importantly, did he really want to go? After all it was a huge risk for someone who had rejected him on numerous occasions. Maybe this was Morgana's way of getting revenge of for the times he had tried to take advantage of her. He wouldn't be surprised; such. things seemed to perfectly match what little he had come to know of the Lady's character. He turned to the nearest person to him, an elderly man enjoying a collection of pickled eggs. "Be careful with them my friend, last time I ended up buying four dozen. I don't even like pickled eggs." The man nodded, taking a gulp of his ale and smiling toothlessly at Gwaine. "I'll be sure not to make your mistake, my boy." It suddenly occurred to Gwaine there was something familiar about the old man's eyes but he pushed it out of his mind as he prepared to leave. Instead he grinned, pushed him mead away and stood up to take his leave. He tossed a few coins on the bar and left, more nervous than he had ever been before. The mead hadn't taken his mind off of what he was about to do at all. What a waste of good drink!

He walked as slowly as he could towards the castle, careful to keep his head down so that no one would. recognise him. He felt as if he was being followed and turned carefully, afraid of seeing Merlin or Arthur behind him. The only person he recognised was the old man from the tavern. For the first time he noticed how long his hair and beard were- almost floor length and pure white. He smiled again, hiccupping before turning his back on Gwaine. The long red outfit he was wearing swung around his ankles as he hurried off in the opposite direction. Clearly the old man couldn't hold his drink very well. He was completely off his head.

X-X-X

Gwaine looked up at the window he knew belonged to Morgana's chambers and gulped as he noticed a figure in the window watching his every move. He was almost tempted to wave at her, to show he was still in control of himself, no matter how much of a lie that actually was. However, as he went to do so she disappeared, leaving the window empty much to Gwaine's confusion. He quickened his pace in the hope of reaching her chambers before she could get too far and lead him on a chase around the castle. It would be just his luck if he ran into Merlin while chasing after the bewitching- no he couldn't use that word to describe Morgana, she would never look at him again. He raced through the corridors, faster than he had moved since the landlord of a tavern in Cenred's kingdom had caught him kissing his daughter. That had been fun, this was not; he was on edge, nervous that he wouldn't be able to catch up to her in time. This was ridiculous, there was playing hard to get and then there was just toying with a. man's emotions. Toying with him this way wasn't fair, she had no reason to do so, Gwaine had already shown he was absolutely wrapped around her little finger, whatever she asked of him he would do it, he admitted that now.

He almost yelled as he felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him into a secluded corner. "You came." Gwaine nodded, feeling dizzy again as he felt her body pressed against his in the tight space. "Yes." Morgana laughed softly, stroking his jaw lightly, allowing her finger to tangle in his beard. "I was afraid you were going to leave me waiting for you all night." Gwaine shook his head. "But you're too much of a gentleman to do that." She leaned in, brushing her lips against his before pulling back. "We should move before anyone sees us." Gwaine nodded silently, allowing himself to be dragged towards her chambers.

Morgana let go of his hand, gesturing for him to stay put will she got Gwen to leave. "Gwen, you can take the night off." "You're still dressed, let me help you." "I'll prepare myself tonight." "You're sure?" "That will be all, Gwen." The confused maidservant exited the room leaving Gwaine with only a few seconds to get out of sight. As soon as she was gone he saw Morgana appear at the door, waiting for him to join her. 'Quickly, before someone sees us." Gwaine nodded, moving as quickly as he could.

Morgana giggled breathlessly as she wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he back them towards the bed. "Steady, Gwaine," she laughed as he tripped, landing on his back with the Lady on his chest. She started to slowly remove his shirt with shaking hands. He realised with sudden shock that she was completely inexperienced. "My Lady?" Gwaine whispered as she leant forward letting her long hair tickle his now bare chest. "Yes, Gwaine?" She ran a hand down his chest and kissed his cheek gently. "Why are you doing this?"

Morgana huffed, rolling off of him angrily.

**A/N…** (From Kim) 'Cause you said that you would but then you changed your mind… Sorry, but please, review so that we can get the next chapter up soon, maybe Gwaine will finally get to spend some alone time *wink* with Morgana!


	6. Rejection

**A/N /!\ This chapter contains slight sexy times between Morgana and Gwaine… reader you have been warned, if you're sensitive please leave at a convenient moment…The exits are here, here and here…I should work on an aeroplane… **

**XXX**

"Why am I doing what, Gwaine?" Morgana sat on the edge of the bed with her back to him.

"This. With me. It doesn't feel right, My Lady," he said, bowing his head. He stood up and walked around the large, four-poster bed so he could see her face. He boldly placed his rough hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could see her eyes. Strange. She almost looked hurt. Then he realised why; he had just rejected her. Not intentionally of course, but, inexperienced as she was, that must have been how she felt.

'My Lady, I-'

'Don't!' Was she crying? She took a deep breath and stood up. 'Take off my gown, Gwaine?' she asked, although it sounded more like an order which, actually, it probably was.

'What?' he questioned and was more than thoroughly surprised when she answered him by planted a sharp smack across his face.

'Do it!' she ordered.

He nodded, his face still smarting from when her hand had connected with it. Slowly he placed his hands upon her shoulders. She was cold, shivering and it crossed his mind again whether or not he should be doing this.

He let her gown slide off her shoulders, down her arms, revealing her breasts as it did so, his eyes not leaving her face. He watched her every move. As his hands caressed her arms, her waist, her hips, she tilted her head backwards, parting her lips slightly to sigh in contentment. He watched her as her gown fell completely to the floor, leaving her entire body revealed to him but still he kept his eyes on her face, as if waiting for permission before he looked elsewhere.

Morgana noticed that he'd stopped and bought her head back up, her raven-dark hair sliding over her shoulders to cover the majority of her torso. Wordlessly, she took it upon herself to remove his trousers. His breath hitched in his throat as her hand ever so gently passed over his nether region. Now, both naked, they stood before each other, taking each other in as much as possible with their eyes.

Without warning, Morgana dragged him back to the bed, this time with him on top and began exploring his mouth with hers.

'Morgana,' he whispered. She pulled back.

'No Lady?' she asked playfully. He didn't answer her, instead letting his hands wander her andy. His hand reached between her thighs when she gasped, rather too loudly, and she caught his hand before it went any further.

He removed his hand and sat up, allowing her to do the same.

'What is it?' he asked, his voice only conveying concern.

'Nothing, nothing, it's just... Nothing,' she assured him, but she couldn't stop a single tear rolling from her left eye. As much as he wanted this, his subconscious once again reminded him of how young she was, how inexperienced she was and how high above him in society's ranking order she was. He couldn't do this, not tonight. With this decided, he silently bent down and picked up his clothes. Morgana watched him, not saying a word, while he dressed. She didn't attempt to stop him, even though she know he was going to leave.

Before he exited her chambers, she called his name.

'Gwaine?' He turned around. She was sat in the middle of the bed, still exposed. 'Good night, Gwaine,' she said sweetly, totally surprising when her mischievous smile returned to her face. He pretended he hadn't noticed and simply replied 'Good night, My Lady,' before hurrying through the big wooden door, not caring to shut it behind him before racing from the castle as though his life depended on it.

'Bollocks!' Gwaine growled to himself as he hurtled through the town. He stopped for breath outside the tavern. It's not that Gwaine was an unfit man, he wasn't. But tonight's events had well and truly worn him out, mentally more than physically, but the mental draining on its own was too taxing for him to cope with. He looked up at the building he was leaning against, but he wasn't in the mood for going to bed.

***x***

It was a clear night and sleep wasn't an option tonight. He didn't even decide to but Gwaine began to head towards the forest on the outskirts of Camelot. He walked and walked, wandering the through the dark, cold trees all night, trying desperately to make some sense of what had happened.

What was it with her and mind games? First she didn't want him, then she did and now she doesn't again, how was that even fair? 'Maybe she was scared' his subconscious nagged at him and, if it was her first time, it had a point. However, the way she was coming on to him, Gwaine somehow doubted that Morgana was truly scared.

So what did she want from him? He had no idea and, at that point, he was past caring. Maybe it was just best to stay away from her. Yes, the Lady Morgana was more trouble than she was worth, so he'd just stay away from her.

Settled on this, despite the fact that dawn was rapidly nearing, the worn out man slumped down against a tree and slept.

When Gwaine awoke, the sun was relatively high in the sky. He reckoned it was just past midday; he'd slept for more than a few hours.

He stayed slumped against the tree until the sun began to sink before realising he was starving. Looking more unkept than usual, Gwaine trudged his way back to the castle, not even intending to wash before attending supper.

He did not enter much later than everyone else so only met a few curious glances on his way to the bench that Merlin was sat at. It wasn't a long walk by any means but he felt Morgana's eyes on him the whole way there. He refused to meet her stare.

'Where've you been?' Merlin started immediately.

'Woods,' Gwaine managed to grunt, with his mouth full of chicken. He looked up to see Merlin cock his eyebrow. He swallowed before attempting to speak again. 'What?' he said indignantly. 'A man not allowed to go in the forest now?'

'Of course. I was just wondering how long you'd been there, only, well have you seen the colour of your face?' Merlin asked, trying and failing not to laugh.

'Merlin, what are you talking about?' He put his hand to his stubble covered chin and cheeks only to realise it really hurt. 'I guess I caught the sun,' he shrugged.

***x***

For the first night, in a very long time, Gwaine intended to go to bed without drinking in the Tavern first. He wandered soberly up the wooden stairs that led to his room, thankful that he'd not had an encounter with Morgana tonight. However, Gwaine was too early to count his blessings.

He entered his room to find a dark figure stood inside, facing the widow. The figure was hooded but the perfumed smell told him exactly who it was: Morgana.

Gwaine closed his door and stood in front of it, not uttering a word. She would make the first move.

After what seemed like a century, she turned to face him, the mischievous smile from last night still etched into her face but her eyes looking creepily dark.

'Evening, Gwaine,' her smile stretched but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

'Morgana,' he nodded his head. He needed to keep his wits about him and engaging in mindless chitchat would not be helpful.

'I thought we could do with a little chat,' she suggested. Gwaine eyed her suspiciously. 'But not here,' she said, eyeing her surroundings with a hint of disgust. 'Walk with me?'

To anyone who was not in his situation, Morgana would be coming across as perfectly pleasant but as soon as Morgana suggested a walk, alarm bells sprung up very loudly in Gwaine's head.

'Shall we?' the Lady inclined her head towards the old door. He opened the door, as every good gentleman should, and allowed her to pass through it before he himself did and shut it carefully behind him.

They stepped outside the Tavern into light drizzle. It wasn't a particularly cold night but Morgana pulled her hood further over her face for which, Gwaine was secretly thankful. It meant she couldn't see his face and no passer-by could see hers. The consequences of being caught wandering with the King's ward at night did not bear thinking about.

Gwaine began to walk but noticed Morgana was not still at his side. He stopped and turned around expectantly; this was her idea after all, the walk, so he didn't see why she should start playing silly buggers now.

'Well aren't you going to offer a Lady your arm?' she asked, as thought he'd been stupid not to think of such a normal gesture. He sighed and thrust his arm in her direction, ignoring her snicker.

'Where would my Lady like to go?' he asked, his Irish accent dripping with sarcasm. She gave him a reproachful look.

'Hmmm, the forest,' she replied, as though she'd just decided.

'Of course. The forest,' he sighed. Where better for her to continue her mind tricks where nobody could see?

Setting off towards the dark trees, Gwaine couldn't help but notice how closely Morgana was pressing her body against his side, not to mention how unnecessarily hard she was squeezing his arm with her pale little hand. The silence was awkward but Gwaine couldn't quite pick the right thing to say and Morgana seemed content not talking so he remained quiet. Instead, he let his mind debate why on earth she was leading him into the deserted forest on the edge of Camelot at this time of night.

**XXX**

**A/N** Now wasn't that brilliant?! Doesn't it deserve reviews and medals and prizes and Eoin and Bradley and Colin…I'm running away with myself now, aren't I? Ooopsie, but really, isn't this the best chapter ever?! Seriously every time Emily writes I worry about how awful my chapter will see after wards. I'm off to cry now…Please R&R?


	7. Golden Eyes

Gwaine watched Morgana carefully as she turned on him.

"We need to talk."

Gwaine sighed. "I never much liked talking, there always seems to be better things to do." He winked playfully as she rolled her eyes, standing silently and folding her arms across her chest.

"However, since you took the time to drag me out into the forest in the middle of the night I'm guessing this must be important?"

He was proud of how well he was maintaining his composure. His heart was pounding warily in his chest; every fibre of his being was ordering him to get away from the person in the hooded cloak.

Morgana nodded, clearly insulted on some level by his short speech. Of course, all nobles thought everything they said was important. In that respect, at least, it seemed she was no different from the rest of them.

"I need your help, Gwaine," she whispered, looking at her feet.

Gwaine cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

Morgana's eyes suddenly took on the golden colour from before causing Gwaine to step back rapidly but it was too late, the world turned black as he slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Thank you, Gwaine," Morgana whispered, looking around the forest. "Sister?"

A figure appeared from amongst the trees. Morgana beamed and rushed towards it, flinging herself into the awaiting arms of Morgause.

"Sister, it has been far too long."

Morgana nodded, stepping back, still holding her sister's arms tightly.

"How is the mighty Uther?" Morgause spat, flinching as she said the king's name, as if each syllable was a knife stabbing her and the words themselves dirt.

"Ours for the taking. I can do no wrong in his eyes. I'm his loyal and beloved ward."

The older of the two women smiled darkly. "Does anyone suspect you?"

Morgana shook her head. "No one of any standing."

"Sister?"

"Arthur's servant, _Merlin_."

"The one that poisoned you?"

"There are no others in Camelot with such a vile name. He says nothing for fear that I might tell Uther what he did to me."

Morgause nodded thoughtfully, suddenly noticing the unconscious heap on the floor that was Gwaine. "And who is our guest, Sister?"

Morgana turned to look in the direction Morgause was staring. "Gwaine. He has been of some assistance to me. I believe he may be useful."

Morgause turned sharply. "Useful, Sister?"

"He is close to Arthur, very close. I believe Arthur is somehow indebted to him. Gwaine here is already wrapped around my finger. He is such a _man_; he will do anything for a pretty girl. I just want to ensure his loyalty."

Morgause sighed. "There is one way; his blood must be spilt for you."

Morgana shook her head. "No, I don't want to hurt him."

"What is wrong, Sister? Why do you care what happens to him, he is just a man. Just like Cenred, use him until he is of no further value to you."

"I don't know how to explain it, Morgause. There's some kind of bond between us."

"The same way you bonded with that Druid boy? Mordred, was it?"

"No. This feels different."

Morgause took Morgana's head in her hands, staring deeply into her sister's eyes. "You do not have feelings for him, do you, Sister?"

Morgana blinked, pulling herself harshly from Morgause's hands. "Of course not. I couldn't feel that way for someone like him, he can be vile."

"Sister, you must always tell me the truth. None of our plans will ever work if we cannot be honest with each other."

Morgana sighed, looking in Gwaine's direction. "I don't feel for him in that way, I just don't want to see him hurt."

Morgause nodded seeming only half-convinced. "There is another way, one that will not hurt him."

Morgana looked at her sister through the curtain of black hair that had fallen over her face. "There is?"

"Yes, and it's simple. Some one of your talents will be able to achieve it easily."

"What is it, Morgause?"

"Make him fall in love with you, Sister. Love is the most powerful kind of magic there is."

***x***

Morgana hummed softly to herself as she pulled the brush through her hair. She turned lazily as she heard a sudden groan from the bed.

"Where am I?"

"It's strange but, I thought you would have remembered my bed chambers, Gwaine," Morgana laughed, standing up and moving closer to the bed, leaning on one of the four posts that surrounded it and twirling the material of the curtains around her fingers.

"Why am I in your bed chambers?"

She paused before answering the question, offering him a flirtatious smile before responding. "When we went for a walk you collapsed. I brought you back here."

She saw Gwaine raise an eyebrow as he took in her slight frame, clearly doubting that someone so small could really move someone his size, especially if he were unconscious.

"Before I _collapsed_," Gwaine paused on the word, pulling a face as if he did not quite believe the version of events she had recalled. "Your eyes, they turned golden again."

Morgana growled to herself before looking up at him through her eyelashes, faux confusion flooding her voice. "I think you must have been hallucinating. Did you hit your head when you fell?"

The Irish rogue shook his head adamantly. "No, that's the second time I've seen them do that. I'm not imagining it."

"Have you been to see Gaius? He has potions for," she gestured to him, "this sort of problem."

He stood up so fast Morgana barely had time to react and before she knew it, she was pressed against the post she had been leaning on moments before. "Tell me the truth, My Lady."

"There is nothing to tell, Gwaine," she whispered, bringing her hand up to push against his chest. "_You_ are seeing things and _I_ have to go have breakfast with the King, if you would excuse me."

She brushed past him roughly, striding out of the door before he could stop her. Her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest.

"Morgana?"

She did not turn to look at Arthur, waiting for him to catch up to her before facing him. "What do you want, _Artie_?"

He flinched at the nickname. "You haven't seen Merlin have you?"

She shook her head. "No, why, didn't he turn up this morning?"

"No. If he's been at the tavern again, I will rip his head off."

Morgana giggled breathlessly earning herself a curious stare from her childhood friend.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Nightmares again?" Arthur's face had changed from amused to concern and she felt a pang of guilt as she thought of Morgause's new plan.

"Yes, they come and go."

"Yes, well, Merlin's in for a nightmare when I find him." With that, he left, leaving Morgana alone with her own thoughts. Her head hurt as she slumped against the cool wall of the corridor, ignoring the servants looking at her curiously.

"My Lady?"

"Gwen!"

The maidservant hurried towards her, helping her up from her slightly stooped position. "I'm sorry I was not there to help you this morning, I over slept."

"It's fine, Gwen. I'm a big girl, I sorted myself."

Gwen nodded, smiling. "Of course, my Lady. I'll just go and change your sheets."

Morgana nodded slowly, hoping that Gwaine had the good sense to have left her room. She thanked her lucky stars when she saw him coming down the hall.

As Gwaine walked by he brushed against her, slipping what felt like a piece of parchment into her hand, winking at Gwen as if nothing had happened.

Morgana narrowed her eyes, turning to smile at Gwen who left to sort out her bedchambers. With a quick scan for anyone watching her, she opened her palm to reveal what Gwaine, who was quickly becoming a real thorn in her side, had left her. She had been right; it was a small, folded piece of yellowing parchment.

In shaky, almost illegible stood seven words:

_Meet me in the woods, Golden Eyes. _

She groaned softy before setting off in the all too familiar direction of the woods, unsure why she was following orders from a simple peasant.

He had called her 'Golden Eyes', she frowned at the implications. He clearly knew that something happened when her eyes changed but did he know enough to associate it with magic? Even if he did who would he tell? Who in his or her right mind would believe someone like Gwaine, a drunken nobody over Uther's beloved ward? Only one person appeared in Morgana's head; Merlin. Of course, news that she could use magic was nothing new to him. He had been one of the only people to ever try to help her, rather than deny she was different. She wondered for the first time in over a year if things would have turned out differently if he had not given up on her so soon.

She could have learned to be happy with her abilities if it had not been for his betrayal. She had loved him; in a purely platonic way, the way she loved Gwen. How had he repaid her? He had tried to kill her and no matter what he did now, he could not change the past. She was what she was now because of him. How ironic.

Morgana passed through the town, begrudgingly smiling at those who bowed, curtseyed or smiled in her direction. She was not in the mood to keep up pretences for them. Those villagers that would report her straight to the king if they ever found out the truth. It was only a matter of time before they were her subjects, they would thank her when she ridded them of his tyranny and love her for exactly what she was, something no one ever seemed willing to do. Not even Uther or Arthur.

***x***

The forest loomed in front of her, imposing as she realised with shock that Gwaine held this 'big secret' over her, whether or not he really understood it.

"Gwaine?" she hissed her unease increasing as she made her way further into the woods.

"My Lady."

Her hand flew to her chest as she whirled on him. Her eyes narrowed as she took in his cocky pose; he had one arm propped against the tree with the other on his hip and an infuriatingly amuse expression plastered on his smug face.

"What, no _'Golden Eyes_?" she snapped, brushing some of the dirt that was clinging to her dress off.

"Don't be like that; I just wanted to have a little chat."

She scoffed. "Why don't we play a little game? It's called mind your business and respect your superiors."

Gwaine nodded, walking towards her, grinning impishly as he brushed a rough hand along her arm. "I never much liked that one."

Morgana flinched from his touch. "Make this fast, Gwaine. I have places to be."

"People to see... Of course, my lady."

Camelot's beloved ward tapped her foot impatiently, snapping a fallen twig as she did so.

"We both know you have a secret, my lady. I just want to know why you won't tell me."

"Why should it concern you? You hardly know me."

Gwaine laughed boldly. "That did not seem to bother you a few nights ago. I believe I remember you asking me to remove your dress. Of course, it could have been a hallucination."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself around someone who could get you strung up from a tree, beheaded, burned or better yet, dismembered," she allowed her eyes to flicker down to his trousers before meeting his eyes pointedly. "I'd just have to snap my fingers or tell the King how you have been treating his dear ward."

Gwaine smirked. "You'd miss me too much."

Morgana stepped closer to him. "What's not to miss?" she whispered, stroking his chin with her fingers. "I mean, you're so charming. Especially when you're so intoxicated you cannot remember your own name."

"Details," he waved a dismissive hand. "Tell me."

She shook her head.

**XXX**

**A/N **Do you want to know a secret reader? It's actually already my turn to write for this again since my brilliant writing partner has just written her chapter. Talk about fast huh? I'm off to find inspiration…I'm thinking the series three Merlin boxset and Charlie Simpson songs…I'm sure my writing partner will agree such things are very inspirational, if she ever stops writing! Please R&R


	8. Abnormal

'Alright then, that's fine,' Gwaine shrugged nonchalantly, removing his arm from the tree he was still leaning against and began to walk off, back in the direction of the town.

'Wait!' Morgana spun around. Gwaine stopped and turned his head, clearly impatient. 'Where are you going now?' she asked, with a hint of desperation in her tone of voice.

'Back to the castle,' he answered, adding a role of his eyes as though she were stupid not to already know this.

'Why?' she enquired, slightly wary; her narrowed eyes gave this away to Gwaine, who quite visibly knew he was achieving his desired of making her panic. _Oh for pity's sake,_ she thought. He knew he had an advantage over her and he was sure as hell going to play on it.

'I think the King should be told of his beloved ward's 'illness',' he informed her, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Illness? I wasn't aware I was ill, Gwaine, or does Uther have another ward that I am ignorant of?' Morgana was trying urgently to keep her composure, to keep control of the situation.

'Well surely, My Lady, having eyes that turn gold is not normal?' he murmured menacingly, his face taking on a false innocent expression.

'Normal?' she whispered, more to herself than him. She looked at the floor, her face burning and tears springing to her eyes. Is that how he saw her, is that what she was… Abnormal? No, that wasn't true, what she had was a gift. Yes, a gift. It made her more powerful than a mere 'normal' human being. In fact, if being 'normal' meant she was powerless, no better than a simple peasant then she didn't want to be 'normal'. Morgana shook her head sharply, not allowing the tears to escape from her eyes, then, quickly rethinking her strategy, let them fall down her face and lifted her head for Gwaine to see.

She didn't say a word but let Gwaine take in her face, now shining with fresh tears.

'My Lady, I - I never meant to upset you. Please, don't cry,' he begged, 'I'm sorry.' He strode over to where she was standing, now trembling. His hardened thumbs wiped her tears away. She lifted her hand to the back of his head and pulled his face down to meet hers. She felt his apology, his regret for what he said in his kiss. She was surprised by how gentle he could be and with a pang in her stomach, she began to almost feel guilty for what she had in store for him. Almost.

The High Priestess pulled back and smiled at him, her eyes still watery for effect.

'I have to leave now Gwaine, the King is expecting me at breakfast.' She moved round the side of him, sweeping his legs with her gown as she went and set off back towards the castle, knowing he was staring after her, hopefully more confused than before.

X-X-X

Morgana sat at breakfast in her own little world. She avoided conversation with Arthur and Uther as much as possible and pointedly ignored the loathed looks from the serving boy, Merlin and concerned glances from Guinevere. Had she done the right thing? Surely if Gwaine were to fall in love with her she needed to be nice to him, not confuse him. But Gwaine was not like other men, he did not play by the rules other men played by. He was easy to figure out, of course, just different. He didn't appear to like his women to just roll over and play ball nicely, so she wasn't going to do that. No, she needed to be more clever than that and if there was one thing Morgana was, it was clever.

She needed him in the palm of her hand, hanging off her every word, willing to do anything and everything she wanted. A thought irksomely crossed her mind: was it right to play with people's emotions this way? To manipulate people like this? To take advantage of someone's love? It would be easier to use magic to make him love her, at least then she wouldn't feel quite as bad about it because it would be false love. But Morgause had told her not to use magic, just to use her natural charm.

_Stop being such a fool, _she thought to herself. One man would not thwart her great plans. Besides, Gwaine was a womanizer, was he not? A rogue, a flirt by nature; he just couldn't help himself; thus it wouldn't hurt to give him something of a taste of his own medicine. Despite setting herself in this mind frame, she couldn't seem to help glancing up at the door, or at the table where Merlin was sat, just to catch a glimpse of Gwaine. Apparently though, Gwaine was skipping breakfast. She felt a small part of her heart sink inside but tried to block it out. What she could not block out, however, was the slight sense of alarm. What was he doing? Was he going to expose her somehow? Was he telling someone what he knew? No, he couldn't, he wouldn't. besides, like she'd already stressed to him, who would ever believe his word over the King's ward's?

She was brought sharply out of her thoughts by Arthur leaning over Uther to speak to her.

'Morgana, you haven't seen Gwaine this morning by any chance, have you?' Panic arose in every cell of Morgana's body.

'No! Why on earth would I have seen Gwaine this morning, Arthur? What a ridiculous notion!' Her words stumbled out faster than she could stop them.

'I only asked, I wanted to do some training with him that's all and he doesn't seem to be here.' Arthur raised his hands as if in defence and returned to normal sitting posture in his chair . Her little outburst earned her a hard, stern look from Merlin and despite telling herself she didn't care, she squirmed uneasily under his gaze.

X-X-X

Morgana wandered aimlessly around the castle and grounds for the rest of the day when it crossed her mind to call in on Gaius; her nightmares had been getting worse recently, it was probably about time she requested another sleeping draught. With this in mind she set off towards the physician's chambers, hoping that the pest, Merlin, wasn't there.

She climbed the spiral staircase, not thinking of anything in particular when she heard a voice. His voice should not have been so familiar to her, but it was. She froze, hand raised in a knocking position before the heavy wooden door and listened; eves dropping was something she was an expert at.

'What's going on with you two, Gwaine? And don't tell me nothing, because I know you two are up to something.'

'Nothing is happening, Merlin. How many times do I have to tell you?' Gwaine sounded exasperated.

'Don't lie to me, Gwaine!'

'Me lie to you? Why won't you tell me what your problem is with Morgana?'

'I don't have a problem with her!'

'Now who's lying?' Morgana could tell Gwaine had a hint of a smirk on his face.

Morgana didn't have a chance to hear anymore because she heard footsteps coming up the stone steps. She looked around hastily for somewhere to hide but there was nowhere.

'My Lady, what are you doing outside the door?' Morgana almost breathed a sigh of relief to find Gaius looking at her expectantly.

'Gaius, I was just about to knock for you. I wondered if you had my sleeping draught?' she smiled as sweetly and innocently as possible.

'Of course, my child. Will you come in for it?'

'Um, no. I have to be somewhere. Could you possibly have it sent to my chambers?' she fabricated quickly.

'Of course, child. Good day, Morgana.'

'Good day, Gaius,' she returned before swiftly making her way back down the stairs.

X-X-X

It was midday when Morgana was sat at her dressing table; she wasn't particularly hungry and didn't feel like sitting with everyone in the Great Hall so sent Gwen down to dine without her.

'My Lady?' came the most unwelcome voice of Gwaine. His was the last voice she wanted to hear at that moment, yet at the same time his voice was the one she wanted to hear most.

'What?' she whirled around, snapping more harshly than intended; part of her felt angry at Gwaine for talking about her with Merlin, although she did not know exactly what they had said about her, or if Gwaine had in fact told Merlin anything about her at all.

Gwaine held out a small bottle filled to the cork with a musky liquid.

'Gaius doesn't trust Merlin with medicine, apparently,' he enlightened her.

'And Merlin clearly doesn't trust me,' she muttered, earning herself a puzzled look from the man in her doorway.

'Excuse me, My Lady?'

'Merlin. He clearly doesn't trust me, does he? Or he doesn't trust me with you anyway,' she replied.

'I don't understand,' he told her uneasily.

'I heard your little conversation in Gaius' chambers, Gwaine.'

'Oh!' he looked worried but then relieved, 'That was just Merlin being stupid,' he promised.

'And you didn't tell him anything? About us?' she prompted.

'I wasn't sure if there was an 'us', My Lady' he said, his voice sounding full of regret.

'Do you want there to be?' she asked him, suddenly taking on a coy appearance.

'Well… I er… My Lady I…'

'My Lady, the King would like to see you. He wants to know if you'd like to go for a ride this afternoon with Arthur and himself?'

'Guinevere, do you not knock anymore?' Morgana spat angrily, more out of shock than genuine anger.

'My apologies My Lady, Gwaine,' she mumbled quietly, her face reddening rapidly.

'No, my apologies, Gwen. I did not mean to snap,' Morgana said, more kindly. 'Gwaine was just giving me some medicine from Gaius, he's leaving now,' she gave him a wistful look as he bowed and left her chambers. 'Tell the King I'll be ready shortly,' she added, turning back to her mirror and waving her hand in Gwen's direction, signalling that she could leave.

**A/N… (Emily) **So my writing partner has decided I am writing too fast and, in all, fairness, she has a point: I had this chapter finished yesterday afternoon before she uploaded her previous one yesterday evening. But in my defence, writing while listening to Charlie Simpson somehow makes you write a hell of a lot faster! Weird huh? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and PRETTY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! We always love to know what you think. Thanks! *Skips off to listen to some more Mr. Charlie*


	9. Open Doors

"You can't just leave me with no answers!" Gwaine moaned immediately after Morgana left her door, startling her as she saw him standing in front of her.

"Yes, I can. I am the king's ward and you are a simple man who will probably be thrown in the stocks or the pillory by the end of the week when someone catches you where you should not be. Besides, I am the one who asked the last question that you did not answer, Gwaine."

"The possibility of that is greatly increased by you inviting me into your chambers so often," he winked, ignoring the mention of the conversation Gwen had interrupted.

"Gwaine, I really have to go, the King is waiting for me."

"I want there to be an us," he admitted, looking at his feet sullenly.

Morgana quickly corrected her shocked expression before he looked up at her. "Don't go down to them, talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you my entire life history, Gwaine. Everybody seems to know my name, but they don't know _me_."

Gwaine nodded, stepping closer cautiously. "Let me try, my lady?"

She shook her head, turning in the direction of the hall. "I'm going down to speak with the King, Gwaine. Please leave."

For the first time since she had met him Gwaine actually listened to her, sighing before stalking off in the opposite direction.

She groaned to herself, walking slowly not caring if Uther was getting hungry waiting for her, he deserved so much more for what he had done to her and her kind.

"Morgana, can I talk to you."

It took a second for her to compose herself; the desire to growl at the annoying manservant was overwhelming, using magic to rid herself of him was more tempting than it should have been. "What do you want, Merlin. I'm busy."

"It's about Gwaine and it's important. My lady."

She turned on her heel, smirking at Merlin who stood warily facing her. "Yes, Merlin?"

"You should leave him alone."

"Merlin, you know threatening me is no good. I am more powerful than you will ever be, in every way. Or don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember, you don't easily let a person forget, do you, my _lady_?" He snarled, before composing himself. "Gwaine is a good man, you shouldn't toy with him. He deserves better."

"You know nothing, Merlin. I am toying with no one. Deceiving people, manipulating, yes but I have done nothing to Gwaine," she paused, smirking spitefully, "yet." It felt surprisingly good to vent at someone who was not her sister. She was, on some bizarre level that made no sense even to her, glad that he had seen through her lies. He might ruin her plans and spoil her schemes but it was fun to toy with his mind and remind him that no matter what he knew no one would believe a word he said against her due to their conflicting social statuses.

"Leave him alone, Morgana."

"Who are you to order me, Merlin? Now, get back to cleaning Arthur's room or whatever it is you are supposed to do all day." She smiled maliciously at him, resuming her journey and leaving Merlin alone in the hall.

***X***

After the ride with Uther ended with Arthur arguing with her as usual Morgana took the opportunity to sit in her chambers thinking. She so rarely had a moment to herself that it was nice to just be alone for once. Even if being alone with her thoughts could be potentially dangerous.

There was a light knock at the door before Gwen came in, her arms laden with sheets. "My lady? Arthur asked me to check on you, he was worried when you did not attend dinner."

"I'm fine, Gwen. Really. I just wanted to be alone for a little while, besides, I wasn't hungry."

Gwen nodded pensively, dropping the sheets on the bed as she proceeded to make it, checking over her shoulder every once in a while to check on her mistress. "You've been spending a lot of time with Gwaine," she began slowly.

"I have?" Morgana laughed, attempting to change the direction of the conversation.

"Everyone has been noticing. The servants at least, Uther clearly has more important things to worry about," she winced. "I'm sorry my lady, that not how I meant it."

Morgana waved it off, dipping a quill in the pot of ink on her desk meaning to write to Morgause. "I seem to bump into Gwaine more often than anyone else, maybe he moves faster."

"Arthur seems fond of him."

Morgana raised an eyebrow as she turned on her maid. "Yes, I think something happened when Arthur was at a bar, at least that's what I've picked up on from the conversations at the table."

"Yes, Gwaine seems to be a real favourite."

"Are you jealous, Gwen?" Morgana raised an eyebrow suggestively, grinning as Gwen squirmed uncomfortably under her stare.

"Jealous, my lady?"

"Well, Arthur's attention is being diverted, is it not?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Morgana stood up, smiling kindly as she wrapped an arm round Gwen's shoulder. "You like him, don't you?

"No, even if I did it would be hopeless."

"And he likes you."

"My lady, there really is nothing there."

"I've seen the way you look at him, Guinevere."

"It's similar to the way you look at me," an unwelcome voice added. Morgana turned angrily, realising her hold on Gwen.

"Gwaine."

"Guilty as charged I'm afraid," he leant casually against the door, smiling at the two women. "Evening, Gwen."

"Gwaine," Gwen smiled, walking out of the room hurriedly, clearly grateful for a way out of the conversation.

"What do you want, Gwaine?"

"I hear it's your birthday soon, my lady."

Morgana blinked; surprised that he had been paying enough attention to conversation about her to find out. "Yes," she muttered, barely looking at him, "it is."

"You could have told me."  
"I failed to see how it was any of your business, Gwaine," She smiled, tilting her head to one side sweetly.

Gwaine stepped forward slowly, narrowing his eyes as if in deep thought. Morgana almost laughed at herself; the idea of Gwaine being deep in thought seemed unlikely at best, near impossible if they were to be honest. "I want to give you your present now."

"Gwaine, if you had been paying due attention to the person that told you about my birthday you would be aware that my birthday is in fact tomorrow."

The scoundrel grinned. "It's just my present is not the kind that can be given in front of the King, Prince Arthur or anyone but you for that matter."

The noblewoman bit her tongue from laughing. "If it's not appropriate for them to see then I think you should keep whatever it is to yourself, Gwaine."

"I can't do that, it's the only present I have for you, my lady."

"Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time in the tavern, Gwaine," She suggested in a fake thoughtful voice.

He laughed uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair before darting forward, smashing his lips into hers.

"Mmph!" Morgana gasped, trying to push him away before surrendering to the kiss and allowing him to guide her back towards her bed.

Morgana groped for a hand hold for some leverage to push Gwaine away, cursing the wooden smoothness of her bed post Ashe hands fell limply. "Gwaine, stop this," she whispered against his lips, allowing the more sensible side of her take control.

Gwaine groaned, pulling back to glare at her. "Why, I care about you and you care about me. Why shouldn't we be together, Morgana."

She frowned for a moment, looking at his chest, which was thankfully covered by his shirt. "I'm expected to marry someone of a similar standing, like Cenred, no man of honour will want me if I am not," she blushed delicately. "Pure. Besides, we really, really cannot. Not right now and not in here."

He lifted her chin with his index finger, meeting her pale eyes with his darker ones. "Why not?"

Morgana let out a slight giggle. "There door is wide open."

Gwaine turned to look at it accusingly before marching over to it, kicking it closed as if it had morally offended him in some way. His grabbed her chin roughly, grazing her lips with his own. "Better, my lady?"

She nodded. "I'm still not going to let you do this, Gwaine."

He growled impatiently, turning his back on her and pacing the room. "I-Uh," he looked at her with a pained expression.

"You what, Gwaine?"

"I love you!" he blurted, covering his mouth with his hand quickly.

Morgana stared at him with an open mouth. Her heart fluttered ridiculously at his words despite the pain they caused her. She reminded herself strictly that she had to be professional, it was just business. A small voice in the back of her head contradicted her; if that was the case, if he was just a pawn in her plans why did his words make her want to cry and hit him at the same time?

A tear escaped from her eye and rolled slowly down her cheek. Gwaine noticed with sincere surprised, stepping closer to wipe it away. "You don't have to love me, I don't expect anything in return, my lady."

She nodded, looking at him through her long lashes. "That may be the case, Gwaine but," she whispered, blushing all over again, "I love you, too."

He looked at her for a moment before resuming their kiss, slowly lowering her onto the large bed, his expert hands undoing the knot in her dress.

XXX

**A/N** I'm not going to tell Emily I've put this up until my chapter for our other fanfic is done so she knows what it's like to have to write two chapters because your writing partner is so brilliant and quick! I'm not sure I like this chapter, it's okay but I know I've written better and the end is seriously tacky. There we go, I'm off to write and listen to music and watch videos…etc, the usual probably slight obsessive stuff I do. Until next time, please review.


	10. Give and Take

Morgana awoke in the early hours of the morning from another nightmare. This particular lurid dream involved Arthur's marriage to none other than her maidservant, Guinevere and her subsequent coronation. The dream alone made Morgana angry more than frightened, however, it was a recurring one and this is what frightened her. She was rather unceremoniously dragged out of her thoughts by a grunt at her side. Looking down to the man next to her, she remembered the events of the night before, just a few hours ago, in fact, before she fell asleep.

Morgana stared at Gwaine's face and body before looking down at her very naked self. She shuffled away from him slightly and felt a slight pain in her female areas. She probed herself gently; she was quite visibly bruised. Moving back the covers, she found a small amount of blood spotting the sheets. _Damn it!_ She'd either have to somehow change them or come up with a good lie before Gwen came later in the morning to make the bed. _Damn again!_ She needed to get Gwaine out of her room, or at least her bed, before Gwen arrived.

By the light in her window, the woman could tell it was just before dawn; she had a couple of hours or so to compose herself. However, composure seemed difficult when all the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She had given herself to Gwaine, completely. She had given away the most important thing she could ever have owned and while this should have worried her, it didn't; or not as much as it should have anyway because - and she realised this with a stabbing sensation to the heart - when she'd told Gwaine she loved him, she wasn't altogether lying.

There were many things she actually admired about Gwaine, his determination topping the list. His longing to get what he wanted matched hers along with his willpower to get it and his persistency when it was denied him. If she didn't need to use him to fulfil her plans, Morgana thought she may actually have learned to love him properly. _The way he deserves_ her subconscious sneered at her, causing her to wince.

The Lady did not regret giving herself to Gwaine for two main reasons: One, it was vital for her to ensure she had Gwaine completely wrapped around her finger and two, although she was trying hard not to admit it to herself - and she could never admit it to Morgause - she had truly enjoyed it. She was obviously not his first but that only made him more experienced, he knew exactly how to push her buttons, how to make her feel good inside. As she had been having this conversation silently with herself, she had been gazing out of the window and had, consequently, not noticed Gwaine wake up. She was startled when she felt him brush his hand over her slim waist and looked down to see him staring intently up at her, a satisfied smile on his face.

'Morning, my Lady,' he whispered, incredibly softly for him. 'Happy birthday.'

'Morning Gwaine,' she smiled, sweetly as ever. 'I'm sure I remember telling you last night, Gwaine, when we're alone I give you my permission to call me Morgana. And thank you,' she added as an after thought.

'Morgana,' he nodded, sitting up in the large bed to kiss her gently. She pulled back hesitantly as the sun's light suddenly brightened her room. 'I know,' he sighed, 'I have to leave before your maidservant arrives.' Morgana nodded apologetically. 'I'll see you later though?' he asked, removing himself from the bed to pick up his clothes and dress.

'Maybe,' she replied, shrugging her pale little shoulders.

He began to hum some incoherent tune as he dressed and Morgana watched him, not even attempting to hide the bemused look that was creeping on her face.

'What?' he asked, 'Can't a man sing on such a glorious morning?' he winked exaggeratedly. She couldn't help but let a breathy laugh escape her. 'Good day then, my Lady.' She sighed, her look of amusement changing to one of impatience. 'Morgana,' he corrected himself, leaning forward to kiss her again.

'Gwaine,' she called as he reached the door. His head whipped around. 'Thank you for my birthday present,' she grinned. He winked again in response before disappearing, not bothering to shut the door properly behind him.

Once Gwaine had left her chambers, Morgana dressed hastily. She could not let Gwen see her bruised body, she didn't have a decent lie.

'Morning, my Lady. Many happy returns!' Gwen chirped cheerily, carrying a pile of sheets, on top of which was a small box. 'It's not much but happy birthday,' Gwen handed her the box hesitantly. Inside was a small hairbrush with a few jewels on its handle.

'Oh Gwen, you shouldn't have, really. Thank you,' Morgana smiled at her.

'Well I couldn't afford anything elaborate but I wanted to give you something after you having such an awful year,' she explained sympathetically.

'Um, my Lady, what happened?' Gwen asked, indicating to the blood stained sheet.

'Oh, it's just my menstruating Gwen,' she told her, indicating to her stomach and below, shrugging it off. Gwen looked at her curiously, evidently knowing full well that Morgana had only been the week before last but remained silent about it.

'And your face, my Lady?' Morgana looked in the mirror in confusion to find her lips were swollen.

'Oh it's nothing,' she said quickly. 'If you'll excuse me Gwen, the King will be expecting me at breakfast,' Morgana hurriedly said, with as much patience as she could muster.

'Of course, My lady. I'm sorry to have kept you,' Gwen apologised. Morgana shook her head, smiling, implying that it was okay before leaving her chambers.

X-X-X

The day was pretty uneventful. Morgana took her morning stroll through the market, nodding and smiling at the town people who wished her a happy birthday. Gwaine was among them; he did not stop to talk to her, just simply gave her one of his trademark winks before hurrying off. She returned to her room before supper to change into a slightly more extravagant gown for the feast that had been arranged by Uther for her birthday, to find Gwen already waiting for her.

'Evening, Gwen,' Morgana smiled, slipping out of her day gown, while Gwen held up her evening one, ready to dress her in it.

Morgana sat at her table for Gwen to do her hair when Gwen held up a belt.

'My lady, I found this under the bed when I made this morning. I was wondering if you knew to whom it belongs?' Though Gwen's question was innocent enough, her eyes betrayed suspicion. The belt was Gwaine's and Morgana did well to mask her panic. She quickly erased the look of alarm on her face and replaced it with an indifferent expression.

'Merlin must have dropped it,' Morgana lied quickly.

'Merlin?'

'Yes. Er, he came in early this morning on his way to Arthur's chambers with a pile of clothes to wish me happy birthday. He must have dropped it then.'

'But you weren't dressed, my Lady,' Gwen stated with a shocked look on her face.

'Oh, yes I was, I dressed myself early this morning,' Morgana explained, adding a smile and a nod hoping she seemed convincing. Gwen let the matter drop and continued to do Morgana's hair.

X-X-X

The feast consisted of the usual enormous banquet, giving presents, speeches etc. and though she knew she shouldn't have, she kept catching Gwaine's twinkling eyes.

Back in her chambers, she and Gwen were going through her presents, most of them being hairbrushes. Morgana was admiring the beautifully decorated dagger Arthur had given her when Gwen picked up a gold mirror.

'Who's King Gromause?' Gwen suddenly wondered aloud. Morgana was immediately alerted. She shrugged, making it seem like no big deal.

'At least he doesn't think my hair needs brushing,' she laughed, taking up the mirror Guinevere had been holding up. 'Here, I want you to have this, as a thank you.' Morgana handed Gwen a handkerchief adorned with gold decoration, to distract her more than an actual thank you.

'Oh no, I couldn't possibly,' Gwen replied, shaking her head and taking a step backwards.

'Please, I want you to have it,' Morgana insisted, pushing the handkerchief into her maidservant's worn hands.

'Thank you, my Lady. Will there be anything else?' she asked, humbly.

'No, that'll be all. Thank you, Gwen.'

Morgana waited for Guinevere to leave her room before picking up the mirror. She breathed on it to see a message appear on it. It was from her sister, requesting that she meet her in the woods that night. She smiled vindictively at herself in the mirror and once again picked up the jewelled dagger from the Prince. It was beautiful; the jewelled design was so intricate, so shiny and the blade was so sharp that it pricked her as she ran her finger over it. It was perfect, she thought to herself, another cruel smile coming over her features.

There was a knock at her door and Morgana subconsciously hid the mirror and dagger in the drawer of her dresser prior to going to answer it. However, when she opened the door there was no one there. Not in the mood or pranks, she was about to turn on her heel and slam the door when she noticed a lump of cloth on the floor. She picked it up, looking at it curiously as she retreated back into her room. Inside was a tiny silver bracelet. On further inspection. Morgana found a small 'G' engraved near the clasp. She smiled to herself, completely unaware she was doing so, as she realised who it was from. She didn't want to think where Gwaine had gotten the money for the bracelet but, nevertheless, she put it on.

She briefly wondered why Gwaine hadn't entered her room to give her his present personally but, in some ways she was grateful that he hadn't. She needed a clear head when seeing her sister and Gwaine was sure to muddle up her thoughts. Morgana settled herself by her window, waiting for the sky to darken properly before going to meet Morgause.

**A/N…** I'm guessing you can know who's writing each chapter by now. Seeing as Kim wrote the last one, it is me, Emily writing this one and, yes, you got it! Kim will be writing the next one! We'd love you to review telling us what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome and please point out any mistakes you think we've made. Also, requests for what you may like to happen would be welcome too! So, I'm off to write some more of our other story in progress, Midday Moon, seeing as my lovely writing partner returned a favour and left me with a chapter of each story to write… Isn't she lovely? No I don't think so either. Heehee kidding, I love her really! Anyway, bye bye!


	11. Blame

Gwaine sat in Gaius' chambers, staring at the liquid filled bottles that lined the benches. His mind continuously wandered to the previous night's events and Morgana. Always Morgana. Since the day he met her he had not been able to go a single day without thinking about her. He really had fallen in love with her, something he had always been proud to be able to avoid in each of his many romantic endeavours. She was different, unbelievably so, from any of the other girls he had ever met. Something about her made him want to protect her and love her, find out all of her secrets and understand.

There was a sudden commotion from outside the physician's chambers, raised, panicked voices arguing with one another as the door burst open as Gaius marched in his voice hurried and commanding. "We need water and bandages."

"I'll get that," Gwen said, quickly hurrying around to find what was required.

"What's happened?" Gwaine asked, his eyes narrowing as he was ignored by everyone.

"And yarrow, we need to stop the bleeding," Gaius added as Arthur walked in carrying Morgana in his arms followed closely by Merlin.

"No," Gwaine gasped, grateful that he was being ignored as he stood away from the bench, allowing Gaius to clear it for room to work on the wound on Morgana's head.

"She's having problems breathing," Gaius muttered as Morgana's breaths came out in barely audible gasps.

"Dianthus?" Merlin asked, looking at Gaius with poorly concealed guilt, ignoring Gwaine's glare as he realised Merlin had somehow been responsible for the injuries to Morgana's head.

"Yes, and a preparation of pulmonaria."

Merlin gave him a confused look, stopping in his tracks. If Gwaine hadn't been so confused and worried he would have laughed at the expression on his face.

"Lungwort, Merlin. A quarter ounce mixed with viola," Gaius explained, not looking up as he continued to examine Morgana's bloody head.

"How could this happen?" Arthur asked, staring at Morgana with a pained look before being ushered out the way by Gaius.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Gwaine hissed glaring at Merlin.

"Arthur, I need room here," Gaius said gently, picking up random bottles labelled with things Gwaine had never heard of.

"Yes, of course," Arthur nodded seeming rather dazed by the whole thing. "Anything you need just tell me." With that the Prince left the room hurriedly looking rather more pale than was usually the case with someone who spent almost all their time outside.

Merlin ignored Gwaine as he hurried past carrying the mixture Gaius had requested. He looked at Morgana remorsefully as he prepared the mixture for use. He doubted Merlin was quite so contrite as he looked.

Gwaine turned away as Gaius began to stitch Morgana's head wound up, having applied the concoction of herbs. She looked so lifeless, a shell of her usual self. Only hours before she had been so alive. He tried to focus on anything but what was happening around him, his eyes flickering over to the scene only once as Gwen asked if Morgana was going to be alright.

Gaius' answer presented him with no hope of recovery at all. He had heard those words many times and every time the person they were said about had not made it. "We've done the best we can."

He grimaced as Gaius continued. "I can heal her skin, Gwen, but the skull, the cranium, is broken. She's bleeding inside."

Merlin marched out unnoticed by Gwen who was staring at her mistress, visibly trying not to cry. Gaius looked at Gwaine, nodded to indicate he should follow the younger man.

*x*

It took Gwaine a while but he eventually caught up to Merlin, catching him on his way to Arthur's chambers.

"Merlin!"

"What do you want, Gwaine?"

"Gaius wanted me to find you, he's worried about you."

"It's nothing, I just hate to see Morgana like that."

"Guilty conscious?" Gwaine raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to Merlin who shook his head adamantly.

"Why would I have a guilty conscious, Gwaine?"

"I saw you in Gaius' chambers, what happened?"

"I'm the one who found Morgana at the bottom of the stairs; I just wish I had been able to get there faster. She might never have fallen if I had been walking even slightly faster."

"Are you sure that's all, Merlin. You can tell me if something happened. I won't tell anyone." Gwaine promised uncomfortably, knowing full well he would have to fight every fibre of his being to stop himself killing Merlin if it turned out he had been responsible for Morgana's 'accident'.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Gwaine."

"What do you mean?" Gwaine was genuinely puzzled by Merlin's sincerity. It was no secret to either of them that Merlin hated Morgana, for reasons still unknown to Gwaine but he was sure of Merlin's feelings.

"I was following her; I just had a bad feeling tonight. I accidentally knocked over a candleholder and it startled her. Before I could do anything she was at the bottom of the stairs."

"You had a bad feeling?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you but I know that Morgana is a threat to Uther, she wants to kill him, Gwaine."

"Don't be ridiculous. She might not always see eye to eye with the King but she respects him. Why would she want to kill him?"

Merlin sighed. "For the throne, Gwaine. I never mean to stop her this way. It was an accident but it has prevented something much worse. I just wish it could have been some other way."

Gwaine shook his head, disgusted with his former friend. "Why didn't you tell me? All this denying that you had a problem with her and you were planning something like this?"

"Because you are wrapped around her little finger, Gwaine! You would never have listened to anything bad I said about her and you know it." Merlin's uncharacteristic outburst took Gwaine by surprise. Was that really the way Merlin saw his relationship with Morgana? It seemed a ridiculous notion, at least until he really thought about it. Maybe Merlin was right.

"You should have told me straight away. I could have helped you. We could have prevented any of this from happening, Merlin. I do have a brain you know, I'm not just some drunk who spends all his time in the tavern, no matter how lovely it is in there."

"I know you're not Gwaine."

"Tell me in future would you, Merlin?" Gwaine snapped, stalking off in the direction of the tavern, embarrassed by the sheer number of emotions whirling around his body at that moment. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, return to the previous night when everything had been so perfect. "Also, I think Morgana would want me to tell you that you give the worst birthday presents," he called over his shoulder before rounding the corner.

He hurried towards the tavern, stopping short when a cloaked figure beckoned him over.

"Are you Gwaine?" The woman asked her voice eerily familiar despite the fact that Gwaine could not place it for the life of him.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"That," she smirked, "is none of your concern," she reached out a hand to grab his face. "Where is my sister?"

Gwaine laughed despite his sudden panic; who was this woman and why was she trying to attack him? "I wish I could tell you, I do but, since I don't actually know who your sister is, I can't."

"Morgana, you idiot." She had his attention immediately; that name meant more to him that anything else in the entire world. "Where is she?"

"There was an accident," he began, stopping short as he saw the fury in the woman's expression building. "I had nothing to do with it, I would never do anything to hurt Morgana, I swear."

"Why should I believe someone like you?"

"Because I love her," Gwaine admitted slowly, not noticing the smile that spread across the lady's face.

"Please, continue…"

**XXX**

**A/N Would you believe it, I've written a chapter! And I kind of, maybe like it a little bit! It's magic, no pun intended…okay maybe the pun was intended. Don't blame me, it was such an obvious one to make…Anyway, it's over to my dear writing partner…hehe?**


	12. Confessions

'I, er… That is I-' Gwaine stopped. What was he doing? He could not tell a complete stranger about his feelings for the King's ward, sister or not. Wait, did Morgana even have a sister? Not that he, or he was sure anyone else, knew of. He looked around for Merlin, suddenly worried to be alone with this woman but Merlin was disappearing into the woods at a pace quicker than Gwaine had ever seen him move without Arthur chasing after him with a spear for training. 'Look, I don't think I'm the right person to talk to about Morgana. If you are who you say you are then just go and see her for yourself.'

'Are you doubting my words, Gwaine?' She had that same eerily attractive yet threatening voice as Morgana.

'Of…Of course not,' he stuttered, unexpectedly afraid somewhat of her tone. 'I have to-' he pointed after Merlin, who had just vanished into the dark trees, indicating that he should leave. He hurried off as quick as his legs would carry him, wishing beyond anything that he could fly.

Who was she? And how did she know who _he_ was? He knew Morgana was Uther's ward and so there was a possibility that her biological parents could have had another child but, really, this woman looked nothing like the beautiful, intelligent goddess-like Lady he'd fallen in love with. Gwaine glanced back, feeling her eyes burning into his skull and he was right; when he turned around, true to his suspicions she was staring at him with an odd look on her face. In the dark Gwaine couldn't quite tell what it was but it looked like a mix between curiosity, anger and a sneer, like she knew something he didn't. He snapped his head back around, not wanting to make eye contact with her again and went quickly in search of Merlin; he hadn't quite finished picking his bone with the boy.

While Merlin had been running fast, Gwaine was running faster and so was surprised when he didn't catch up with Merlin quickly. He stopped for breath, certain he'd left the woman behind, bending down with his hands on his knees. His sharp eyes scanned the immediate area around him but he could not see the manservant anywhere. The exhausted man dropped against the nearest tree, his breath still coming in short gasps.

X-X-X

Half asleep when he heard a twig snap somewhere close to him, he jumped up, his hand immediately flying to the dagger he kept in his belt, only to see the old man from the tavern the other night limping past him. He was avoiding eye contact so carefully Gwaine wondered whether the old man had in fact seen him at all. Gwaine narrowed his eyes at the man. He was wearing the same red cloak he'd been wearing the other night and still obviously hadn't learnt how to trim his beard. He considered attempting to talk to him but thought better of it - he'd had enough strange encounters for one night - so he just watched silently as the man made his way back towards the empty market town.

Gwaine wasn't a nosy man by a long shot; he normally liked to keep himself to himself, hoping other people would show him the same respect, but this time, curiosity managed to get the better of him. Seeing as it looked like the old man hadn't seen him, he quietly followed him, thinking up excuses in his weary head should the man turn around and enquire as to what he was doing. Instead of heading into the tavern like Gwaine expected him to, he headed straight for the castle. Gwaine hesitated: why was he really doing this? The old man meant nothing to him and who was he to watch him minding his own business?

Gwaine shook his head and sighed. He glanced towards Gaius' chambers where he knew Morgana was lying unconscious, cold, bleeding on the inside and, therefore, more than possibly dying. That last one felt like a blade to his heart. He looked at the window of his bedroom in the tavern before looking back at where Morgana was. He didn't need to think twice before heading straight there. He could wait in Merlin's room until he returned, claiming he'd been waiting to make up with him after their argument.

With this decided, Gwaine started off towards his destination, rubbing his eyes as he went, not trying to stifle yet another yawn. The door to Gaius' chambers was ajar and he was about to just let himself in but he stopped short when he heard the King's lowered voice. He pressed his ear to the crack in the door and listened intently. Although he'd missed the beginning of the conversation, what he did hear he understood perfectly: Uther was Morgana's father. Not guardian, father. Gwaine's breathing became heavier as he processed what this meant in his head. If Arthur were to die childless, Morgana would be Queen of Camelot and should they be together - No. He didn't dare let his thoughts go any further. Movement inside the room alerted him to the fact that Uther was about to leave and if he did not move he'd be found and - after hearing what he had - would probably only keep his head until morning.

As quietly as possible, Gwaine fled the tower, racing for the tavern, the pace of his heart matching that of his legs. He ran through the tavern, went up the rickety old stairs taking them three at a time and slammed his bedroom door shut behind him, not particularly caring who he woke up. He threw himself on the bed planning to think over what he'd heard. Only twenty four hours ago he was in the Lady Morgana's chambers making love to her and now… Now she was dying, completely unaware that the King of Camelot was her biological father. A wave of exhaustion hit Gwaine and he could not think over the situation anymore as his head hit the pillow and sleep consumed him.

X-X-X

Gwaine spent the next day in turmoil, walking without purpose through the market town, hoping to hear any kind of news about his beloved Morgana from the villagers. Unable to handle not being to see her for long, he decided to go once again to the physician's tower, under the pretence of seeing Merlin.

'Gaius,' Gwaine nodded, 'Merlin in?'

'No, Gwaine, he is with the Prince. He's in bits about the Lady Morgana.'

'Merlin?' Gwaine asked confused.

'Well, he does seem to be, but I was referring to Arthur,' Gaius replied, mixing some white powder into a greeny-looking liquid. He walked over to Morgana who was lying on Gaius' own bed now, rather than the hard table. She looked awfully pale, almost grey and she was barely breathing. Gaius took some sort of balm out of his robes and applied it to her head before taking the bottle of mixed powder and liquid, now clearer in appearance, and tilted her head upwards so he could pour it gently into her mouth.

'How is she?' Gwaine asked attempting to take on a casual tone, hiding a smile when he saw she was wearing the bracelet he'd given her.

'Her breath is leaving her, I don't think she'll last the night,' Gaius told him quietly. The words hit Gwaine so hard that he did not notice that Gaius didn't look or sound as upset as he probably should have. Tears sprung to Gwaine's eyes and he choked them back, only managing to nod his head in response.

'I should find Merlin,' Gwaine stammered, sprinting from the building, his vision blinded by the tears that were now freely falling down his face. However, instead of heading for the Prince's chambers, he went straight to Morgana's. She couldn't die, she could not die, not like this, it wasn't fair. If he lost her he'd never forgive Merlin. He walked over to her bed and picked up her nightgown. He held it to his face and breathed in her scent, his tears being absorbed into the soft white garment.

'Gwaine?' a female voice gasped. He spun around to find Gwen, throwing the dress back down on the bed behind him and keeping his mouth shut 'til he knew exactly what she'd seen. 'I was just coming to pick up some towels,' she explained unnecessarily. She had every right to be in Morgana's room, he on the other hand had no right whatsoever, not in the eyes of everyone else anyway. 'You care for her, don't you?' she asked, walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. He was about to deny it when he realised that she was in exactly the same position as him: she and Arthur were also in love and unable to tell anyone, not that it was difficult for anyone to see with those two, they were always exchanging longing looks at meal times and Gwaine had seen Gwen coming out of Arthur's chambers smiling on many an occasion.

Taking a deep breath he replied.

'Yes, as does she for me.' Gwen looked sceptical but didn't argue. 'And you care for Arthur don't you?' he asked. If he could get her to admit it to him, then maybe they could talk properly about their feelings. God knows he needed someone to talk to, someone who understood. Gwen bit her lip, clearly thinking about denying it but closed her eyes and nodded.

'As he does for me,' she mimicked his words. He raised his eyebrow but before he could find something clever to say she burst into tears, whether for her hopeless love with Arthur or for her mistress' ill health Gwaine did not know but he allowed her to sob into his chest, awkwardly placing his arms around her; he did not normally hug women - especially ones he had no intention of taking things further with - but he couldn't exactly push her away so he held her, eventually allowing his own tears to once again fall. Gwaine opened his eyes and looked over Gwen's head to see the same old man hurrying from view; he had no idea whether the man had heard anything but at that moment in time he was too overcome with emotion to really care.

**A/N… (Emily) **It would appear that Narnianofcairparavel has come to a halt with our other story, Midday Moon, so this one may be updated more. Like always, I'll beg for reviews…


	13. Recovery

It is a universally acknowledged fact that sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction. This seemed, invariably, to be the case in Camelot. One minute the king's ward was on her deathbed in the physician's chambers the next she was well, maybe not wholly but no longer on her deathbed.

There was a horrible fog clouding Morgana's vision and her head throbbed terribly causing tears to spring up in her eyes. The disorientation it was causing her to feel nauseous. It suddenly occurred to her that she must have been unconscious for some time, at least a day. The last memory she had was walking down one of the corridors a night, the little light she could see told her it was certainly not night-time any longer.

"Mmmph!" She swatted uselessly as Gwaine threw his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his chest.

He pulled back slowly, looking at her with an almost childlike wonder, ignoring her chastising as he stared at her. "I thought you were dead."

She scoffed, touching her head gently, trying to figure out where the light throbbing was coming from. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Gwaine."

"I'd never want to be rid of you," Gwaine grinned, winking flirtatiously before jumping back as the door to Gaius' chamber swung open to reveal the physician himself.

"My Lady!"

The young ward looked quickly to Gwaine, nodding her head subtly towards the door. After a moment, he nodded, sidestepping Gaius on his way out.

Morgana bit back a giggle as the physician came closer to inspect her.

"It's a wonder, you've recovered my lady."

"It is, Gaius."

"My lady, your cranium was broken, you were bleeding internally. It is truly by some miracle you live."

"Unless your diagnosis was wrong, Gaius," Merlin added looking at the pair with a strange expression Morgana could only assume was guilt.

As an experienced liar, Morgana could tell when someone was withholding information. She narrowed her eyes at the young servant, hoping to intimidate the information from him. "Gaius never gets his diagnosis wrong, _Mer_lin."

She realised a moment later she had adopted Arthur's unique way of pronouncing the manservant's name. The thought forced her to bite back a giggle when she saw Merlin's sour expression.

"I have been known to be mistaken. This however, the break was not something one could easily mistake. I am sorry, my lady but there was a visible mark to your head. I'm certainly not mistaken this time, Merlin."

Merlin sighed and quickly asked Gaius to step outside rushing from the chambers himself as if there was a fire. Morgana stared after him curiously, tilting her head to the side with a raised eyebrow as he turned back, slamming the door when he saw her staring.

Gaius seemed just as confused as she was, walking after the boy. "Excuse me."

Morgana nodded, suddenly feeling drowsy. She wanted desperately to eavesdrop, a skill she had been perfecting in recent months, much to her sister's vindictive delight. The feeling of fatigue was, however, simply too strong and the need for rest eventually won out.

She dreamed of Gwaine, well, perhaps the word dream was not the correct term to use. A dream implies something pleasant and the vision Morgana had was anything but. Her breathing quickened as she caught sight of the bleeding heap on the ground. Her hand flew to her mouth to keep her from vomiting at the sight and smell before her. As she closed the gap she realised the mangled heap that was once Gwaine was still alive, his breathing was laboured, it was true but his dark eyes, once so full of life looked at her desperately, pleading with her to end his suffering. She winced as she pulled the knife from her gown, trying to look at anything but Gwaine's face. He closed his eyes, an attempt at a grateful smile gracing his mouth as he took his final, painful breath.

There was a light laugh from behind Morgana's shoulder. She whirled round; gasping as Morgause stepped forward, kicking the now limp Gwaine with a look of severe distaste.

"I knew you could do it, Sister. Now nothing stands between us and the crown…"

***x***

Gwaine tried to maintain his composure as he meandered down the halls, allowing his usual dandy character to take over as a group of young Ladies walked by, giggling into their palms as he winked impishly.

"Gwaine!"

He turned around, sighing in relief when he saw Gwen watching him curiously. "Guinevere!"

The maid wandered over to him, neatly dodging the knights passing through on their way to practice.

Gwaine had fallen into the habit of spending as much time as possible with Gwen during Morgana's illness, being around her had kept him from going insane. Gwen's presence had been strangely comforting; she had allowed him to walk around with her as she carried out the most mundane tasks Gwaine could think of. He had watched as she made the bed every day, just in case her mistress miraculously recovered from her injuries. His behaviour had always been completely innocent and honourable; he did not fancy an argument with Arthur over the maid. The Prince could easily have his head removed if he was caught in a compromising position with Gwen. She was kind and not unattractive but certainly not worth losing his head over. Especially when one compared her to the one woman he had allowed to capture his heart so easily.

Even so, she managed to prevent him drowning his sorrows in the tavern or with the multitude of serving wenches that watched him longingly and for that he was incredibly grateful.

"You look happy," she observed hesitantly. It was a wonder she had not reached out to check his temperature.

"I am, Gwen."

"Is," Gwen began hesitantly, clearly trying not to allow her hopes to grow too great. "Has Morgana recovered?"

Gwaine nodded, laughing heartily as she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing joyously. "I know."

"She's truly recovered?" she whimpered, afraid that her ears were deceiving her. "It's a miracle, Gwaine!"

**XXX**

**A/N Terrible, short, poorly written…I can think of a lot of words to describe this but I'll stop complaining and simply grovel….PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know it's been far too long since an update but I was lost for inspiration. Please R&R, it would mean a lot…I mean, Emily's been getting tweets from Charlie Simpson…now he's following her, the least you guys could do would be give me a measly review…come on, please? *puppy dog eyes***


	14. The Poison Begins

The following morning, Gwaine hurriedly made his way to Morgana's chambers, in the hope of catching her before breakfast, but found them to be occupied by Gwen rather than Morgana.

'Gwaine,' she beamed, looking up from the clean sheets she was putting on Morgana's bed.

'Gwen,' he returned her warm smile, staring at the bed as though hoping Morgana would appear. It suddenly hit him that the last time she slept in this bed was with him, the night of her birthday and he resisted the urge to look at the pile of dirty sheets on the floor. He returned his eyes to Gwen who gave him a knowing smile, almost like she'd read his thoughts.

'Where is My Lady?' he asked, remembering why he'd come to her rooms in the first place.

'Oh, she remained in Gaius' chambers last night, just to be on the safe side, but she'll back in the comfort of her own quarters tonight,' she added hurriedly, noticing Gwaine's brow furrow slightly. Neither of them spoke while Gwen finished making the large bed until Gwaine's neglected stomach rumbled. It dawned upon him that he hadn't eaten a proper meal since the night of the Lady Morgana's birthday.

'I'll see you around, no doubt, Guinevere,' he told the maidservant before leaving to find some much needed food and Morgana. Before rushing straight to Gaius' chambers, he stopped by the Great Hall to pick up a bread roll and an apple, which he ate on the way.

X-X-X

'Merlin?' he shouted on entering the physician's chambers and immediately regretting it – he'd used 'looking for Merlin' as an excuse a few too many times recently. However, the room appeared to be empty or, at least, the person he'd actually wanted to see was not there.

'Forgotten how to knock have we, Gwaine?' inquired Gaius, stepping out from behind a shelf, eyeing Gwaine suspiciously. 'He's with Arthur,' Gaius spoke over Gwaine's mumbled apology and carried on looking the man up and down with a raised eyebrow, clearly under the belief that Gwaine should have already known Merlin's whereabouts.

'Ah yes, of course, silly me.' He paused. 'The Lady Morgana has recovered fully, I take it?' he questioned, indicating towards the vacant bed and trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

'Yes. Tis a miracle, but one Camelot is obviously most thankful for,' the old man replied, already shifting his attention from Gwaine back to making potions or whatever he'd been doing before Gwaine arrived.

'Oh certainly. Yes. Thankful. I'll er, go and find Merlin then.'

'You're here looking for Merlin an awful lot these days, Gwaine' Gaius speculated, narrowing his eyes. 'You know he's normally with the Prince.' It was not a question. The younger man struggled to find an answer and so shrugged his shoulders.

'Gotta go, Gaius!' He spun on his heel, not even bothering to close the door behind him and raced back towards the main part of the castle.

Headed for Morgana's quarters once more, Gwaine hurtled around a corner and collided hard with someone. He offered his hand to the person who'd landed in a heap on the floor but retracted it quickly when he saw that the heap was Merlin; he'd not forgotten that it was Merlin who'd caused Morgana to fall down the stairs in the first place.

'What are you doing in this area of the castle?' Merlin asked, not missing the retraction of the hand.

'I could ask you the same thing. You are the Prince's manservant, are you not? And the Prince's quarters are the other side of the castle, I'm sure of it,' he retorted, keeping his cool. Merlin opened his mouth as if to argue but closed it again, looking sorrowfully at Gwaine.

'I never meant to hurt her, you know. It was an accident,' Merlin mumbled, eyes fixed on the stone floor. Deep down, Gwaine knew Merlin was right; he didn't have the heart to purposefully hurt a fellow human being, let alone a woman, especially a woman of such high standing.

'It is forgotten, my friend,' Gwaine sighed, putting his arm momentarily around Merlin's shoulders. Merlin looked at him wide eyed. 'Well, let's face it, you're the only friend I've got,' he teased, punching the servant's arm playfully. 'Now, training with Arthur is it? Think I might give him a run for his money this time,' Gwaine laughed, walking off down the corridor with Merlin hurrying behind him. Gwaine's heart sunk inwardly with every step he took away from Morgana's rooms; he'd have to wait until later to see her now and he was not sure his patience could stand it.

X-X-X

Gwaine hurried his supper down that night. Morgana was not at the high table with Uther and Arthur; Gwaine assumed she still wasn't feeling up to public appearances and was eating in her quarters with Guinevere.

Desperate to see her, he left the hall in rather a hurry and half walked, half ran through the castle's vast corridors towards his destination.

'Gwaine?' someone called from behind him. Gwaine came to a halt so fast that he nearly doubled over.

'Leon!' Gwaine turned around, trying hard to hide the grimace that had etched itself on to his face. Why was there always someone in the way of him and Morgana?!

'Tavern?' Leon asked, indicating his head to the main entrance. For once in his life, Gwaine had no desire to drink himself silly but realised it would be suspiciously uncharacteristic of him to refuse Leon's offer.

'Sure,' he replied, adding what he could muster up of a smile.

X-X-X

'Something troubling you, Gwaine?' Leon was being annoyingly observant tonight.

'Not at all. You know me, not a care in the world,' Gwaine grinned, silently screaming at Leon to leave him alone.

'Woman trouble?' Leon continued, evidently not wanting to let the matter drop.

'Aye, something like that.' Gwaine took another large gulp of ale as an excuse to stop talking.

'And who's the lucky lady? Or should I say unlucky?' he prodded further with a wink.

'No one you know,' Gwaine told him through gritted teeth. He was getting slightly irritated by his drinking companion now. Leon seemed to guess that he didn't want to take the conversation any further because he stopped talking, downed the rest of his drink and stood up.

'Well, that's me for the night,' he stated, unsuccessfully stifling a burp. On any other night, Gwaine would have offered to walk with Leon as the knight was very unsteady on his feet after a few drinks but he wanted so urgently to see Morgana that as soon as Leon was out of sight, Gwaine sprinted back towards the castle, determined to let nothing stop him reaching his destination this time.

X-X-X

Gwaine had never opened a door so slowly in his life but he needed to be sure Morgana was alone; she was. She lay asleep in the middle of her bed, the absolute picture of perfection. He strode quietly over to her and sat on the bed by her legs, reaching out his hand to stroke her face and hair. Her eyes fluttered open and he saw a sense of both panic and relief flash through them.

'Gwaine!' she gasped, sitting up and throwing her thin arms around his neck.

'Morgana,' he whispered, breathing in her scent, holding her like he'd never let her go. 'I was so worried about you,' he admitted, unable to stop tears escaping his eyes and hoping she didn't notice them.

'Really?' she questioned, pulling away from him. He nodded solemnly, looking at her, taking in every inch of her pale features, still in disbelief at her miraculous recovery. She smiled to herself more than him before opening her mouth to speak again.

'You shouldn't be here.'

'What?' he shouted, louder than he'd intended. He was not expecting that.

'If we were found… I mean, if Arthur caught us together…' she trailed off.

'We're not doing anything wrong!' Gwaine said indignantly.

'Not now we're not but my birthday night… Gwaine, you're sitting on the bed of the King's ward while she's in her night clothes and we're completely alone,' she pointed out, with a tone that implied they were in fact doing something wrong and this fact should have been obvious to him. The man had nothing to say to this, hating the fact that he knew she was right. 'You'd be burned at the stake, that's if Arthur didn't have your head first,' she added, looking genuinely hurt at the thought. 'I don't think I could bear that.' She seemed to be fighting back tears.

'I'd never let that happen,' he promised her, holding her head to his chest. His earlier resolve of never letting anyone come between them had just been hardened. No one would ever break them up; no one would ever come between them or stop them being together, not even Arthur. Especially not Arthur.

X-X-X

Satisfied that the poison had begun to drip in his protective mind, Morgana settled into Gwaine's strong arms. Whatever she liked to believe, she had missed Gwaine since she'd regained consciousness and, even now, as she kick-started her plan to create Arthur's downfall, her conscious casted doubt in her mind. Could she use Gwaine like this? He loved her and, despite not wanting to, she'd begun to care for him. Could she really hurt him, use him and eventually kill him? She wasn't sure anymore.

X-X-X

Gwaine sat holding Morgana for what seemed like hours, not that he minded.

'Make love to me, Gwaine.' Morgana removed herself abruptly from his arms and sat up in front of him.

'My Lady, you're not fully recovered… I can't…' he was shocked. What was she playing at?

'Gwaine, I'm not asking.' Her voice had become firm, her mouth set in a hard, resolute line, her eyes burning into his.

'As you wish, Morgana,' his tone making it clear that he wasn't happy about the situation. Regardless of this, he proceeded to take off his shirt and watched in wonder as she removed her own garments. He gently laid her on her back and waited for her nod before doing as she'd asked.

**A/N (Emily): **I know this chapter is short and I'm not altogether happy with it, especially the ending but I figured I should probably get something up. As always, I'd love to know what you think so please review! I'd just like to add that CHARLIE SIMPSON IS FOLLOWING ME ON TWITTER… I'm happy, just in case you couldn't tell! In all seriousness though, please enjoy and review if you have a spare minute or so. You're feedback is much appreciated.


	15. Tainted Conversations

**M**organa lay quietly on Gwaine's chest, barely moving or breathing for fear of waking him. He suddenly bolted upright, taking her pale hand that had been on his chest with him.

"It's only me," Morgana whispered soothingly, stroking his chest in a way that seemed greatly more seductive than calming.

"My lady, why are we at the foot of the bed?" Gwaine observed, curiously.

"I was going to ask you the same thing last night only... You were concentrating very hard..."

He huffed. "I'm beginning to wish I hadn't asked."

Morgana giggled, tilting his head towards her. "I wish you could stay here all morning."

She stared at his mouth for a few moments before hesitantly pressing her lips to his. Really she should have laughed at the absurdity of her being so nervous about a kiss after the nights they had shared together. The act of kissing seemed strangely more emotional to her.

"As do I," he grumbled against her lips, growling softly as she pushed him back.

The door gently eased open at that moment.

"Gwen!" Morgana exclaimed ignoring the loud thump as Gwaine hit the floor.

"Morning, my lady. I trust you slept well?"

Morgana nodded, stifling a laugh when she heard a rather less than appropriate comment from Gwaine.

"Good morning, Gwaine."

Morgana gaped at Gwen in shock. "Excuse me?"

Gwen coughed while gesturing towards Gwaine's discarded breeches with her free hand.

The young ward cursed silently, jumping up, she thanked her lucky stars she had made the decision to put her nightdress on before Gwaine had awakened.

"It's okay, milady. I already knew."

Morgana groaned, staring at Gwaine who had chosen that moment to reappear. "Gwaine," she hissed, glaring at the man who had inhabited her bed less than five minutes previously. "Would you please put some trousers on?"

The scoundrel grinned, grabbing a bed sheet. Clearly, the man had no shame.

"I'll leave you two a while, my lady," Gwen whispered, curtsying before rushing from the room, her palm pressed against her mouth.

"What were you thinking?" Morgana demanded as soon as the serving girl had removed herself from earshot.

"Forgive me, my lady, I don't understand."

"I warned you last night, Gwaine. I don't want Arthur to find out about us…He would kill you without a second thought and little remorse."

Gwaine shook his head stepping closer to her. "Morgana…"

"No! Don't touch me; he'll be here soon to escort me to breakfast."

"Guinevere won't tell Arthur about us."

Morgana chewed on her lip, ignoring the ache his hurt expression was causing her. She refused to accept that she felt anything for him. It was not possible; she was a high priestess, he was a womanising peasant. She would never sink that low; she _could _notsink that low. "I have known her for a great many more years than you, Gwaine. She is incredibly loyal yes but she adores Arthur, she tells him _everything_. I've seen it."

"You're just bitter because you do not understand what it's like to have that kind of closeness in a relationship!" Gwaine growled, pulling his trousers on hurriedly.

"What on Earth do you mean, Gwaine?" Morgana demanded, darting towards him and grabbing his arm roughly. She hated him to leave on such bad terms.

"You never share anything with me. You tell me nothing! I have spent days worrying myself sick over you and yet you haven't told me anything of how you sustained the injury in the first place, _My_ Lady." He looked at her with genuine hurt in his dark eyes, shaking off her arm half-heartedly.

"I tell you nothing because I worry about you. If you were to know too much you become a target for those who would wish to separate us, Gwaine. You have to trust me."

Gwaine shook his head sadly, bowing slightly on his way out of the door, his top heavily crumpled as he pulled it on. He looked back over his shoulder before sighing and continuing on his way, his heavy footsteps creating loud echoes as he departed down the corridor.

Morgana let out a string of obscenities that would have made any noble man or woman passing her chambers blush. Her master plan was falling to ruins right in front of her. Did Gwen intend to get in her way constantly or was it just further evidence of her misfortune. It seemed she was going to have to sort this mess out with Gwaine. How exactly she had no idea, after all he was almost as stubborn as she was.

**XXX**

**G**wainemarched through the corridors, not really focused on where he was going. The tavern was becoming an increasingly likely destination despite his urge to return to Morgana's chambers and grovel for her forgiveness. He was really losing his head over her and it wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to. A month before and anyone who told him he would lose his head over any woman let alone a noble would have had him laugh in their face and kick their sorry arse all the way to Cenred's kingdom.

"Gwaine!"

At the sound of the familiar voice he turned, finding himself face to face with Arthur. Morgana's words drifted through his mind as he took in the Prince's concerned face. His expression seemed genuine enough but the more he took in the regal pose and thought of his tone the more he realised that her warning may not have been as ridiculous as he had previously thought.

"Is there something troubling you?"

Gwaine mustered his best fake smile. "Me? Of course, not, sire. I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for the concern and all that."

Arthur looked disbelieving for a moment before nodding. "Have you seen Guinevere?" The question itself was innocent enough, despite the slight oddness of a Prince looking for a lowly serving girl. Arthur's tone however was something quite different, filled with longing and a tinge of desperation.

"Guinevere? No, I'm afraid not."

"Right, no matter."

"Why are you looking for her, Sire, if I may ask?"

The Prince looked sharply at him, his eyes judging and guilty as he tried to guess how much Gwaine knew. "That is none of your concern."

"Of course not. I simply wanted to know what message I should pass on if I should happen to see her."

Arthur looked taken aback but composed himself almost seamlessly. "Tell her I wanted to continue our conversation. She had something very_ interesting_ to tell me."

Gwaine nodded, hoping he was hiding his mounting alarm and suspicion. The way Arthur was looking pointedly at him had him very much on edge. "Of course, Sire." He retreated in the opposite direction, turning only when Arthur called his name.

"Gwaine! Would you like to train again after lunch?"

He smiled, wandering off in the opposite direction after Gwaine nodded in agreement.

What had Gwen been saying? The way Arthur had used the word interesting had heightened his suspicion, he was beginning to fear Morgana had been right. If that was the case, he had lost his temper with her for no good reason and he felt terrible for it. His pace quickened until he was sprinting in the direction of her chambers, not altogether hopeful he would find her there but he had to try.

He banged his knuckles against the heavy wooden door. It swung slowly open to reveal a red-eyed Morgana.

Without thinking or waiting for her to speak, he slammed his lips into hers, pushing her into the chambers and banging the door closed behind him.

He pulled back slowly, meeting her watery eyes as he stroked her smooth, porcelain-like skin. "I'm sorry. You were right, about everything."

Morgana nodded, taking his heavily tanned, calloused hand in her own pale one. "You were right too. There's a lot about me that you don't know…that you deserve to…"

**XXX**

**A/N **I know it's pretty short and I'm not all that happy with it but I was really inspired by Emily's chapter, even if she wasn't entirely happy with it. If you find any part of the chapters confusing send us a PM to let us know and we'll try and get back to you. Please R&R, it's always great to know that readers are enjoying what you write and reading criticisms is always good as it helps us to improve.


	16. A Confused State Of Mind

'You can tell me anything, you know that,' he whispered, taking her hands in his. She led him to her dressing table and sat down. He crouched by her feet, not letting go of her small hands.

'It's about Uther…'

'What about him, my love?' Morgana looked taken aback at the term of endearment, he could tell, but she continued regardless.

'He's my father,' she said slowly, her brow creasing slightly as though she herself was trying to make sense of the words escaping her lips.

'I know it must feel like that after all he's done for you-'

'No, Gwaine. He's my real father. He. Made. Me.' She spelled the fact out as though for a simpleton. 'I heard him tell Gaius when they thought I was still unconscious. Neither of them knows I heard them,' she added. Gwaine breathed out a long sigh, exaggerated to the point where his cheeks puffed. He stood up, loosening his grip on her hands as though about to let go of them. 'What? Don't you believe me?' Morgana asked, her pitch getting higher as she too stood up to get a tighter grasp of his hands; she seemed scared.

'No, no I believe you,' he assured her, 'I just… wow…' He let go of her hands completely and walked over to the window that overlooked the courtyard, running a hand through his unruly hair as he went. 'Does Arthur know?' he questioned.

'Does Arthur know what?' the Prince himself asked as he strode into the room, knocking apparently a thing of the past. 'Morgana. Gwaine,' he nodded to them both.

'That I'll be dining with you tonight,' Morgana lied quickly, her features forming the most dazzling smile Gwaine had ever seen. 'I didn't think you knew and I told Gwaine to find you and tell you so you could escort me to the Great Hall tonight.'

'Oh, of course,' he agreed, not that she'd given him much of a choice. Gwaine decided now would be an appropriate time to leave the conversation; he bowed to the pair and vacated his secret lover's room, smirking as he heard her round on the Prince.

'What are you doing barging into my room anyway, Arthur?' Gwaine smirked as he caught the demanding tone in Morgana's voice.

'I was looking for Guinevere, I needed to…' Arthur's voice trailed off as Gwaine put more and more space between himself and Morgana and Arthur who, it suddenly hit him, was actually Morgana's brother.

X-X-X

Training with Arthur that afternoon, Gwaine's mind was elsewhere. Could Morgana really be telling the truth? Even if she was, why did she tell him? He was under the impression that she didn't altogether trust him. His train of thought was disturbed by his body hitting the ground hard.

'Gwaine! What is wrong with you today?' Arthur demanded, 'That's four times I've floored you in this session alone!'

'Sorry, Sire,' Gwaine muttered, now embarrassed, but not offering any explanation for his uncharacteristic performance. He looked around the men who were all watching him and momentarily caught Merlin's eye. Merlin gave him a curious look but Gwaine quickly turned away. He could not deal with Merlin's questions right now and he did not trust himself to keep a neutral expression under his friend's beady eye.

X-X-X

Morgana hurried through the woods, her cloak hood up covering her head, she looked around her constantly for fear of being watched or followed. She could not be followed.

'Sister?' Another hooded figure stepped out from behind a large oak in front of her.

'Morgause,' Morgana nodded her head.

'What happened to you?' the blonde woman asked, rushing over to Morgana, her face showing only concern. She clutched Morgana's arm and her eyes searched her face for answers.

'I fell, with a little help,' Morgana explained, looking at her sister's hand with a sudden slight disdain, immediately changing her expression and hoping Morgause hadn't noticed. 'Arthur's serving boy,' she added when Morgause looked at her inquisitively.

'I hope you repaid him the gesture?' she asked.

'I will in due course,' Morgana replied coolly. Morgause blinked, obviously shocked that Morgana had not yet taken action against the boy but she didn't probe the matter further.

'And Gwaine, is he still falling for your charm?' the elder of the two pushed. Morgana couldn't manage a proper answer. She knew she had come to her sister to talk about Gwaine but she suddenly found that she didn't want to. 'Sister?' Morgause sensed Morgana's unease so Morgana nodded her head rapidly. 'Fantastic,' Morgause muttered to herself, smiling. 'But you must continue your good work, sister; you cannot let this slip away from us, I mean you, now.'

'Of course.' Morgana was starting to feel more than a just a little bit uncomfortable. 'I must leave, sister. I can't let Gwaine, or anyone else for that matter, notice my absence.'

'You are right. Go, do what you must, sister.' Morgana nodded at Morgause again and forced another smile upon her face before whirling around and leaving her. Her cloak and loose hair billowed in the wind behind her. She felt rather than saw Morgause staring after her as she went but refused to let herself turn around. If Morgause saw her eyes, she'd know something was wrong, Morgana was sure of it. And it was true, there was something wrong; Morgana didn't have a clue who she was lying to anymore: Morgause, Gwaine or, most importantly, herself. While it was true she wanted what was rightfully hers – the throne of Camelot – it was also true that she had feelings for Gwaine. The same Gwaine whom she was using to get the throne of Camelot. But were those feelings love? She just didn't know anymore. Could she ever have them both? Probably not.

X-X-X

'I'd like to propose a toast: To the Lady Morgana and her precious health!' Uther slurred slightly. The night's festivities and the joy of Morgana's incredible recovery had gotten to his head somewhat. Morgana forced herself to construct a sweet smile for the King and the people of Camelot sat in the hall.

'Someone's rather merry tonight, eh?' Arthur smirked rather sarcastically, turning to Morgana who simply raised her eyebrow.

'He's just concerned about me, Arthur, and happy that I'm well again,' Morgana retorted, wondering what on earth his problem was.

'Really?' Arthur looked bemused. 'How can you tell?'

'Arthur, really, how much have you had to drink?' Morgana asked incredulously. 'He just toasted my good health,' she reminded him as though he were simple.

'Not Father! Gwaine,' Arthur laughed. Morgana's eyes widened. 'He's been grinning like an idiot at you all evening. Haven't you noticed?' Morgana's heart began to race.

'Lots of people smile at me, Arthur. I'm the King's beloved ward.' Arthur didn't seem to notice the icy hint appear in her voice and let his attention wander shamelessly to Guinevere who had just materialised from nowhere to refill her mistress' glass. Morgana observed the pair: Guinevere was bending suspiciously too far forward in Arthur's direction to be innocently filling Morgana's glass, not that Arthur seemed to mind, of course, he was staring at her maidservant's chest like a dog waiting to be fed.

It disgusted Morgana that Arthur would let himself stoop low enough to lust after a servant but her conscious sharply reminded her that although Gwaine wasn't a servant, her behaviour was no different. However, this wasn't Morgana's main problem with the two of them; she would not allow Guinevere to take her throne. Ever. Her gaze wandered from the Prince and Gwen around the room until it landed on Gwaine who, as Arthur had quite rightly pointed out, was beaming at her.

'Stop it,' she mouthed at him, indicating her head a little in Arthur's direction. Gwaine followed the direction of her tilted head and creased his brow at the Prince who was now in full conversation with a giggling Guinevere. He was apparently more concerned with what was going on between Gwen and Arthur than the suggestion that Arthur had noticed him smiling at Morgana.

X-X-X

Morgana went to bed that night e very confused young woman. There were only a few things she knew for certain: She could not let Guinevere take her throne, she was using Gwaine to get to Arthur in order for her to have the throne and she had feelings for Gwaine. She was unsure of what these feelings were and whether or not her plan would be successful. Although her plan was already in action, Morgana did not know any more if she could carry it through to the end. Her dream had already shown her how much it would hurt to see Gwaine dead, but with the throne safely underneath her, could she get over it? Possibly, but were there a way for Morgana to have both the throne and Gwaine, she was sure she would take it with both hands. But there was a problem with this as well: would Gwaine ever forgive her? For all his flaws and 'uncaring' attitude to life, Morgana knew he wasn't a bad person. He cared about her, yes, but he also cared about his friends, all of whom would get hurt if she had her way and he probably wouldn't forgive her for that.

The distressed high priestess rolled over in her bed and faced the window. The moonlight was shining in on her room, streaking across the wall and lighting up her heavy, wooden door. It took all of a second to decide what to do. She got up from the sheets, pulled on her cloak and shoes and headed for the castle's corridors. Hurrying through them she tried not to overthink what she was doing. She was no closer to solving her many problems but right now she didn't care; she just wanted Gwaine to hold her, to tell her everything would be alright and if there was one thing Morgana always got, it was what she wanted.

**A/N (Emily)… **I would like to start by thanking everyone who's reviewed, especially Autumn Faye Moon for your constructive advice and Emy for really making us laugh (Hope your keyboard still works!) For once I don't hate what I've written – it's not brilliant and could certainly be a lot better but I don't hate it! For all those of you reading Midnight Moon (our other fanfic), sorry it hasn't been updated as often as this one, I promise I will write some of it soon (by soon I mean any time in between now and when I'm 50, which is a long way away). As always, please review, tell us what you think, we honestly love to know what our readers think and er enjoy…


	17. The Final Straw

Morgana walked briskly down the hall, pulling the purple satin of the cloak tighter around her to protect from the icy cold of the night.

"Morgana?"

The young ward turned at the sound of her name, employing a fake smile to hide her frustration at having been stopped. "Sir Leon, what brings you to this part of the castle?"

"I'm on duty, My Lady."

Morgana nodded, about to continue on her way when he spoke again.

"Would you like me to escort you to your chambers?"

She shook her head. "I was actually on my way to see Gaius. I need a new sleeping draught," she lied smoothly.

"I could walk you there. A beautiful young lady such as yourself should not walk the corridors alone at this time. You never know what dangers you might encounter."

Morgana smirked to herself. She probably counted as one of those dangers. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

Leon nodded. "Right you are. Good night, My Lady."

"Good night."

She sighed softly as she realised she would have to go to Gaius' chambers. Leon would get rather suspicious if she went in the opposite direction. The knight was rather too trusting but he was not stupid.

***x***

She tapped the physician's door lightly with her knuckles. "Gaius," she whispered, not wanting to wake him unnecessarily; he was very grouchy when he was woken up.

When the door finally opened, she gasped. "Gwaine, what are you doing here?"

"Gaius asked me to stay with Merlin while he collected some emergency supplies."

"Can't Merlin take care of himself?" She asked snidely, her mind wandering back to his antics with the poison.

"The supplies are actually for him; he's caught some kind of cold, Gwaine explained. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but, I'm guessing that's not why you came here."

"I'll make a scholar of you yet," Morgana grinned before allowing her eyes to meet his. "I was hoping to find you, actually."

He looked surprised for a moment. Morgana bit back a smile; he was stupidly attractive when he was confused.

"You were?"

His hair had fallen over one of his eyes and without thinking, Morgana reached up to brush it aside, allowing her fingers to remain on his cheek. She smiled as he lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers. His arms slowly wormed their way around her hips, pulling her tightly against his well-formed chest. This was what she had come looking for, this comfort that only Gwaine could bring her. The confusion her meeting with Morgause had created was quickly washed away and she momentarily forgot they were stood in an open hallway in a manner that was anything but friendly. She pulled back reluctantly.

"Thank you, Gwaine."

"I didn't do anything, Love," he whispered, looking down at her affectionately.

"You'll never know how much you've done for me. I should go." She chewed on her lip for a moment. The next words came out pained and forced. How she hated for Gwaine to be so deeply involved in her sister's plans. "Arthur might catch us."

She left her words hanging as she hurried towards her room, trying not to think about the stony look of determination that had come onto Gwaine's face at the mention of Arthur's name.

***x***

Merlin coughed painfully as Gwaine returned.

"Who was that?" He wheezed, looking curiously at Gwaine as he lowered himself into a nearby chair.

"Just one of the guards. He wanted to check we had locked up properly."

Merlin nodded suspiciously. "Right. How's Morgana?"

Gwaine frowned. "As well as can be expected," he muttered, frostiness enveloping his words no matter how hard he tried to keep it out.

"I'm glad." The words seemed genuine enough but something continued to nag at Gwaine as he passed a goblet of water to the younger man who mumbled something about needing a stronger drink.

Gwaine laughed softly to himself. "There's a drop of ale here. Want it?"

Merlin nodded, adjusting his position in the bed with a grimace. "Gaius is going to insist on a bleeding," he grumbled looking sorrowfully at his arm.

"You can discuss that when he gets back from gathering the supplies. I think you should sleep until then, Merlin."

"Be careful with Morgana; Arthur will have your head if he finds out."

Gwaine's face grew dark at the mention of Arthur's name. "So I've heard. Don't worry about me, Merlin. I don't plan to lose my head."

Merlin chuckled quietly as he rested his head on the pillows, closing his eyes sleepily as he spoke. "No one ever does, Gwaine."

***x***

"Morgana, you've been very quiet these past few days. Is something bothering you?"

Morgana looked up from the plate of food she had barely touched and smiled. "Of course not, I've just been thinking."

"Thinking?" Uther smiled as he down the last of his wine, wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand.

"It's almost the anniversary of my father's death." She let the words hang for a minute, hoping for any kind of reaction to the word father. Nothing.

"Indeed. Are you suggesting a pilgrimage to Gorlois' grave?"

Morgana shook her head. "No, last year's exploits have made me reconsider my yearly journey."

Uther frowned thoughtfully, looking at Arthur. "Last year's events will not be repeated. Any of them."

Morgana sighs. "It wasn't Arthur's fault. I forced him to go, you know."

"Morgana, he risked his life for a serving girl. One who has broken the law a great many times."

Gwen shuffled uncomfortably behind her. Without even looking back she could tell her maid was looking towards Arthur for some form of comfort. "Guinevere is every as loyal as I am. Probably more so and I trust her with my life."

"That is the worst of both you and Arthur. You are both far too eager to trust others."

Arthur looked towards her, trying to hide his hurt expression from their father. "If you're not making a pilgrimage to your father's grave, what are you doing?"

Morgana ignored his question, smiling apologetically before turning to Uther. "A monarch must be willing to trust and listen to others if they are to rule fairly."

"Calm yourself, Morgana."

Ignoring the warning tone of his voice, she pressed on. "You're an arrogant fool who will lose everything if he's not careful!" Her words came out somewhat shrill as she finally released the pent-up anger she had been holding back for days. How _dare_ he not admit the truth to her? She was not just some shameful mistake he could cover up whenever he fancied it; she was his daughter. It was about time he admitted that.

"Guards, take her away."

**XXX**

**A/N** Sorry it's short but I'm actually pretty happy with it. Last night's Merlin inspired that last scene. Wasn't it amazing?! I won't add any spoilers to this author's note but wow...I'm done making excuses for Uther's behaviour in the past! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please R&R it makes both of us (Emily and I) really happy, sad as that may be…


	18. Taking Risks

Gwaine had decided he very much liked meeting Morgana unexpectedly in the middle of the night. The thrill that the risk bought with it was so intense and Gwaine liked that; he liked challenges; he liked taking risks and Morgana was well worth the risk in his book. Not that the risk meant much to him, after all, the biggest risk was Arthur and Gwaine had already promised Morgana that Arthur would not come between them.

He didn't want to look so desperate as to find excuses to visit her chambers all day so he settled for simply keeping an eye out for her. However, strangely, he didn't see her at all. Normally he'd see her of a meal time, walking around the market accompanied by Guinevere – whom he also hadn't seen all day – or she'd seek him out, but he saw neither head nor tail of her.

With nothing better to do, he walked by the Prince's rooms in the hope of catching Merlin to see if he wanted help cleaning or something but stopped short of going in when he heard raised voices.

'Father, you can't leave her in there all day.' Arthur seemed to be pleading with the King about something.

'She'll stay in there all day and all night until she learns to respect me.'

'She does respect you, Sire, but you know Morgana, she can get hot-headed, as can all women,' Arthur replied.

'Well she has a funny way of showing it,' Uther declared, his tone softening slightly. 'As soon as she apologises she's free to leave the cells.'

'So you'll let her out then?'

'As soon as she apologises.'

Gwaine closed his eyes and threw his head back. He wasn't entirely sure what Morgana had done to land herself in the cells but he was sure as hell she wasn't going to apologise any time soon; Morgana was not in the habit of apologising for her actions, especially if she thought she was right. On the other hand, what on earth was Uther doing throwing his own daughter in the cells? Gwaine was about to run for the cells when a hand on his shoulder made him jump out of his tanned skin.

'Merlin! What are you doing making a poor man jump like that?' Gwaine breathed heavily.

'What are you doing, Gwaine?'

'I was looking for you actually. I had nothing better to do so I thought I'd offer to help you clean or whatever it is you do all day long.' Merlin raised his dark eyebrows. 'What?' Gwaine asked.

'Nothing,' Merlin answered, shaking his head. 'I guess you can come and help me polish the knights' armour so long as you promise to actually help and not be an irritating prat.'

'Splendid!' Gwaine exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. 'Let's go.'

'You're very eager,' Merlin observed.

'The quicker we start, the quicker we finish and you can buy me a drink in the tavern,' Gwaine explained. In truth though, Gwaine needed to get away from the current situation before he burst into Arthur's room and showed Uther exactly what he thought of him. He knew Uther could be cruel but locking his own daughter in the cells? That was something else and Gwaine could feel hatred seething through every inch of his body.

X-X-X

Later that evening, Gwaine travelled by Morgana's rooms on the off chance she'd apologised for whatever it was she had supposedly done and had been allowed out of the cells.

'Gwen,' Gwaine shouted as he saw the maidservant leaving Morgana's room. 'Is she out?' he enquired as Gwen walked closer to him. She simply shook her head and sighed. Gwaine scratched his head. 'What is it exactly she did?'

'She had an argument with Uther; called him an arrogant old fool. He wasn't best pleased, even less so when she refused to apologise. He feels she's disrespected him,' Gwen elucidated. 'I'm sure she'll apologise in the morning after spending a night in the cells,' she supposed. Gwaine nodded; he had nothing to say. 'Well, goodnight, Gwaine.'

'Night,' Gwaine muttered, somewhat distracted by what she'd just told him. After she left, he debated going down to the cells to see Morgana, maybe even try and break her out but what good would that do if they were caught? No, he'd just have to wait and see what the morning brought.

X-X-X

Morgana's outburst and punishment was common knowledge among the village by the next day, as was the fact that she'd apologised as soon as Uther went to see her at sunrise, probably more to get out of the cells rather than because she meant it, but he seemed to have taken her apology at face value and let her out anyway. Gwaine resisted the urge to go and see her straight away, not wanting to look suspicious; Merlin appeared to be keeping a close eye on him, or at least he seemed to be popping up everywhere Gwaine went, especially if it was anywhere near Morgana's chambers. He chose instead to borrow a horse from the stables and go for a long ride.

Gwaine spent the afternoon riding leisurely to the borders of the kingdom and back, not letting himself think about Morgana at all. He needed some time to himself and so decided to enjoy the ride and scenery without permitting his problems bother him until he put the horse back in the stable. He couldn't leave it any longer so he marched up to the one place where all his problems would come flooding back to him: Morgana's bedroom.

He opened the door tentatively, unsure of the reception he was going to receive. He couldn't see her at first but at the sound of his footsteps she emerged from the wooden boards behind which she had been changing into her nightgown.

'Oh Gwaine!' she flew across the room and flung herself into his arms. 'Gwaine,' she sobbed.

'Sh, shush, My Lady, I'm here,' he soothed, stroking her back and letting her tug on his hair as she held him so tightly. 'What happened?' he murmured.

'It was horrible. It was so cold… I … I hate him, Gwaine,' she cried, pulling back to look at his reaction but he showed none. 'He wound me up, Gwaine, I didn't mean to snap. And Arthur, he didn't protest…' Gwaine stiffened at the mention of Arthur's name. True, he'd heard Arthur begging for Morgana's release but maybe if he'd protested, stood up to his father in the first place Morgana wouldn't have suffered the harsh treatment she did. 'Are you listening to me, Gwaine?' He snapped out of his thoughts.

'Sorry.' He caught sight of her bruised and cut wrists. 'Did he do this to you?' Gwaine demanded. The woman nodded.

'I was chained to the wall,' she muttered, looking anywhere other than Gwaine's face. Gwaine's breathing deepened.

'I'll kill him!' he growled.

'No, no you won't.' Morgana reached to hold Gwaine's face. 'You can't.' Gwaine closed his eyes and breathed heavily for a moment, letting Morgana caress his face as he calmed down. He opened his eyes and found himself almost immediately gazing into hers. 'I missed you last night,' she whispered, so close that he could feel her breath on his mouth. While he wanted so much to actually sit down and talk – this was second best if he couldn't murder the King – he could already feel his self-control slipping away as she glided towards her bed, pulling him by the hand and slipping off her night gown at the same time.

He stood and watched as her single silk garment fell to the floor. 'Are you just going to stand there and watch?' she giggled.

'You hold me captivated, My Lady,' he informed her, his voice adopting a husky tone of its own accord. He knelt on the bed beside her and touched his lips to hers, wrapping his strong arms around her waist with no intention of stopping any time soon. However, it was not to be…

'Morgana?' Arthur's voice sounded from outside the room, accompanied with a light knock. The pair froze on the bed.

X-X-X

'One… one minute!' Morgana called, her voice high and shaky as she hurried desperately back into her night gown. 'Hide,' she hissed at Gwaine who was still very much frozen – and naked. Her words hit him and he dived under the bed as she shoved his clothes in her wardrobe. 'Come in, Arthur!'

Arthur entered her room, also wearing his night clothes and shut the door behind him.

'I know it's late, I'm sorry if you were sleeping, I just wanted to check you were alright,' he said, his voice full of concern. Morgana felt something tug inside her and she realised that she felt guilty; she hated feel guilty; she would not let herself fell guilty about this – he deserved what he was going to get.

'I'm fine,' she told him through clenched teeth. 'Thank you,' she added in a hurry, relaxing her tone so as not to give him any more cause for concern. He looked like he wanted to say something else but decided against it.

'Okay. Sorry to have bothered you, My Lady. I'll let you sleep. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Arthur.' He gave her one more worried glance and left the room, leaving Morgana, and a hidden Gwaine, to breathe a sigh of relief.

**A/N (Emily)… **According to my lovely writing partner, I am not human because I've written this chapter so quickly after she finished hers. How nice… Once again, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, they really encourage us to keep writing and we wouldn't be updating nearly as often without your support.


	19. Just A Dream

Arthur took his time walking back to his chambers. There had been something off about Morgana for weeks now and it bothered him he couldn't tell what it was. She was his oldest friend; they knew everything about each other. Why couldn't he see behind this latest front?

Sure, the year she had been away from Camelot had changed things between them slightly but it couldn't possibly have had such an impact that she barely told him anything anymore. Of course she was not the only one keeping a secret; not that his feelings for Guinevere were all that well hidden. That didn't make it okay for her to keep her feelings bottled up.

Arthur sighed heavily, picking up the pace. He didn't want to leave Merlin alone in his chambers for too long.

***X***

Morgana ran forward as fast as she could, throwing herself to the ground in front of Gwaine's body. "What did you do? What did you do?!"

Arthur shook his head slowly. "What I had to. I am _sorry_, Morgana but my father is right; this is the way it has to be."

She gasped as she awakened. Her eyes darted around the moonlit room before resting on the man sharing her bed.

"Morgana, are you okay?"

She shook her head burying her face in his well-defined chest. "It was just a dream," she breathed, running her hands along his chest, afraid that if she stopped touching him he would cease to exist.

"You seem shaken. I've told you before; you can talk to me."

"It was just a dream, Gwaine. Don't worry yourself."

He rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him, unable to avoid his eyes. "Morgana, talk to me."

She let out a heavy sigh and tried not to meet his stare even when he gently pulled her face towards his. "Gwaine, what will my telling you serve? It will only upset you further."

Gwaine shook his head stubbornly, trailing kisses along her jaw. "Tell me," he ordered softly, pausing to look at her. She sighed, ignoring him for a moment before trying to roll out from under him.

"Not so fast! I'm still waiting to hear about your dream." His strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her fast against him before she could open her mouth to object.

"It was more of a nightmare really, Gwaine."

"About the cells?" Morgana tensed as she noticed a frosty edge creep into his voice.

"No. Gwaine, you have to promise me you won't do anything, well, dangerous."

"If I promise will you tell me about the nightmare?"

She nodded sullenly.

Gwaine laughed, the familiar sound comforted her slightly and she wormed her way closer to him, seeking comfort from the warmth of his tanned skin. "I promise I won't do anything dangerous."

"Good. I don't want anything to happen to you. That's what my nightmare was about, Gwaine."

Gwaine remained quiet, studying her silently. "What happened?"

"Arthur killed you. Apparently Uther was right," she stopped having noticed his expression; it was the same on he had had the previous night when he had noticed the cuts on her wrists. "Gwaine, I know that expression. You promised me." His expression barely changed, it was as if she had not spoken. "Gwaine, Love, listen to me. It was just a dream."

"Maybe this time, but what if Arthur decides to listen to his, your, father's advice?"

"He won't. He may bare his heart rather too openly but he genuinely loves Gwen, I am sure of it. If he actually chose to listen to Uther's advice, he would have to sacrifice her. He respects the King but Arthur has always put his heart first."

Gwaine nodded, kissing her quickly before climbing off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to be here when Gwen arrives. I don't want to give Arthur further reason to become suspicious."

"Gwaine," she laughed breathlessly, growing gradually more concerned by his behaviour. Was it truly possible her words had had such an impact on him? "It's not yet dawn, stay with me?"

He ran a hand through his tangled hair shooting her a torn look. "I can't."

Morgana huffed as she sat upright, not bothering to pull the cover over herself. She might as well put her womanly assets to good use. "Please, Gwaine? I don't want to be left alone, the nightmare really shook me."

She hated the pitiful look on his face as he openly fought with the conflicting emotions written clear as day on his face. Despite her high standing, Morgana realised as he paced back and forth she wasn't above throwing herself at his feet to stop him from running off to do…well whatever crazy plan forming in his head.

The dark look on Gwaine's face slowly abated. She slowly breathed in a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. "Come back to bed?" She swept her arm over the bare sheets suggestively, winking at him for good measure.

Her scoundrel smiled brightly as he came to stand over her. He gently took hold of one of her bruised wrists, pressing his chapped lips against the worst looking area. "I love you," he mumbled against her skin. "You are the only woman I've ever said that to."

She raised a dark eyebrow, smiling as he frowned. "Of course, Gwaine."

He laughed awkwardly, kissing her cheek before looking her dead in the eye. "I never meant it when I said it before. I love you, Morgana."

She felt herself begin to blush as she pulled him onto the bed. She giggled as he lost his balance, almost landing on her. "Well this is somewhat familiar," she grinned, looking at his muscular arms, positioned either side of her head in an attempt to keep his balance. She shuffled slightly beneath him. "I _really_ missed you yesterday."

Gwaine blinked above her, catching her train of thought. "Morgana…"

She reached up to kiss his chest. "It was awfully lonely in those cells, Gwaine." She smirked as he breathed out shakily. She was suddenly grateful of the fact he was easily distracted. However, she wasn't simply trying to distract him from his darker thoughts. She still wanted him on her side when her plan began to pick up speed. She _had_ missed him. "Besides, we still have a few hours to spare before dawn."

Gwaine muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'you're going to be the death of me' before surrendering with a soft growl.

**XXX**

**A/N** Poor Gwaine, he doesn't stand a chance against Morgana really. Morgana's words really have wormed their way into his thoughts, huh? I hand you over to my hugely talented writing partner…It seems Morgana and Morgause's plan really is gaining momentum….As always thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows…they all mean a lot...On that note, please R&R?


	20. Liaisons and Lies

It was still dark when Gwaine left Morgana's chambers the next morning. He'd dressed quietly in the hope of not waking her. Making his way through the castle, he was very bleary eyed and so didn't see Merlin coming before banging straight into him.

'Merlin! Sorry,' he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

'What are you doing here this time of morning?' If Merlin was tired he wasn't giving it away; his voice was far too cheery for the hour.

'I was…er…on duty…' Gwaine informed him.

'On duty?' Merlin repeated sceptically. Gwaine nodded. 'But you're not a knight, Gwaine,' Merlin annoyingly reminded him.

'I was…I was helping Percival!' Gwaine exclaimed, probably too loudly, definitely loud enough to give away the fact that the stroke of inspiration had just hit him. He hoped beyond all hope that he could get to Percival before Merlin did.

'You were helping Percival.'

'Yes, Merlin. Can you stop repeating everything I'm saying? It's irritating.' Merlin ignored the grumpy tone in Gwaine's voice.

'Well, I'll leave you to get back to helping Percival then,' Merlin laughed; he clearly didn't believe a word Gwaine had said.

X-X-X

After training Gwaine waited until Percival was alone.

'Were you on duty last night, well this morning?'

'No, why?' Percival queried, pulling on his boots.

'Damn,' Gwaine muttered. 'If Merlin asks can you say you were? Please!' he added desperately when Percival narrowed his eyes at him.

'Why?'

'Because I was somewhere I shouldn't have been and I bumped into Merlin and I told him I was helping you on duty.' The words tumbled out of Gwaine's mouth like a waterfall.

'With a woman?' Percival guessed, taking on a very suggestive tone.

'Maybe,' he muttered, immediately blushing.

'Okay. You're secret's safe with me,' Percival winked at him before punching his arm lightly – or what he seemed to think was lightly. 'Come on, I'm starving.'

X-X-X

Morgana let Gwen fuss about what she should wear to supper that night, not really paying attention.

'The silver dress, My Lady?'

'Yes, fine, Gwen,' she smiled, not caring at all. She went behind the wooden boards and slipped on the dress then returned to her dressing table, allowing Gwen to tend to her hair.

'How is Gwaine, My Lady?' the maidservant asked tentatively. Morgana's eyes snapped up to meet Guinevere's in the mirror.

'He's fine,' she uttered through gritted teeth. Gwen opened her mouth to ask something else, presumably still on the topic of Gwaine, but Morgana stopped her. 'Gwen, I do not wish to talk about Gwaine with you.'

'Okay My Lady, sorry My Lady,' she mumbled hurriedly, speeding up with Morgana's hair before bowing and leaving.

Morgana made her way down to the hall alone to find Arthur and everybody else waiting outside the Great Hall. She meandered through the small crowd to reach Arthur, deliberately brushing her hip against Gwaine as she went.

'Why are we all waiting outside?' she asked Arthur.

'The King is running a little late,' he replied. 'You have an admirer again,' he pointed out, nodding in Gwaine's direction. She turned to see Gwaine standing with his mouth open rather too widely causing her to plaster an innocent smile upon her face. 'Gwaine? Close your mouth, it's embarrassing,' Arthur smirked. 'She's way above you.'

'If only you knew,' Gwaine muttered, blushing for the second time that day as everyone turned to look at him.

Before he could reply, however, the King arrived and led the people into the hall.

'My lord,' Morgana began, taking Uther to one side, 'I feel I have one of my migraine's coming on. Would you mind awfully if I didn't dine with you tonight?'

'Of course not, my child. Go and get all the rest you need.'

'Thank you, my Lord,' she smiled sweetly, catching Gwaine's eye as she left the corridor. She walked swiftly back to her chambers where she waited impatiently for Gwaine.

X-X-X

Gwaine didn't want to look suspicious so he didn't follow Morgana straight away; Arthur had already caught him staring at her, he didn't want the Prince to catch him doing anything else with her. He wolfed down his food, made some random excuse to Percival and got up to leave. He walked briskly with his head down but Arthur stopped him.

'You're leaving early, Gwaine,' he declared in a voice loud enough to draw the attention of the nearest knights.

'I'm tired, My Lord.' Arthur gave him a clear look of disbelief but waved his hand indicating that Gwaine could leave.

Gwaine walked the longest way he could possibly find around the castle to Morgana's chambers. What if Arthur was following him? He wouldn't put it past him. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Morgana tonight at all. Truth be told she was wearing him out, physically and mentally. Why did he always have to do what she wanted all the time anyway? He was an adult with needs and feelings too. No, he wouldn't see her tonight. He'd go back to his room above the tavern and get a good night's sleep; he couldn't let Arthur beat him in training again tomorrow.

X-X-X

'You know Morgana's training with us today?' Leon informed the men whilst changing. Gwaine's head popped through the chainmail he was putting on so quickly it was surprising he didn't give himself whiplash.

'Why?' he asked, sounding more concerned than he should have.

'Apparently the King reckons she should improve her sword skills, after what happened last year…'

Gwaine said nothing and ignored the look he was getting from Percival. When they went out, they found Arthur and Morgana already practising their swordplay with each other.

'She's pretty good,' Percival muttered to Gwaine as Morgana knocked Arthur's sword out of his hand and held her own to his throat, a triumphant grin on her face.

They continued with the next round as if the men were not there, until Morgana caught Gwaine's eye. In doing so, she completely lost concentration and Arthur's sword nicked her arm causing blood to seep through immediately. Without thinking Gwaine lurched forward. The only thing that stopped him reaching Morgana was the log he tripped over in the process.

'What on earth is wrong with you, Gwaine?' Percival asked, helping him up.

'Nothing, I just tripped,' Gwaine mumbled, suddenly very self-conscious. He could hear Arthur apologising profusely to Morgana and Morgana refusing to let him take her to Gaius.

'Well if you won't let me take you at least let one of my men take you?'

'Fine,' she snapped at him.

Arthur turned to the men.

'Can one of you take the Lady Morgana to Gaius, please?' Gwaine lurched forward again, this time without falling over.

'I will!' Arthur eyed him warily but Morgana had already walked over to him and allowed him to take her arm.

'Look after her, Gwaine,' Arthur told him, his tone heavily laden with a hint of threat.

'Of course, My Lord.'

X-X-X

'Get off me, Gwaine,' Morgana hissed as soon as they'd rounded the corner, pushing his arm away from her.

'Morgana, you're hurt,' he protested, keeping his arm firmly around her waist.

'Gwaine, I said get off me!' she shouted, pushing him harshly but not enough to have a great effect; he was too strong for her.

'What's the matter with you?' he asked, still not letting go of her.

'What's the matter with me?!' she screeched, finally managing to free herself from his grip.

'Have I done something to upset you, My Lady?' he queried.

'You tell me, Gwaine.'

'What?'

'Where the blazes were you last night?' she shrieked.

'Will you calm down, Arthur will hear you,' Gwaine growled. 'Really? That's your problem? You're annoyed because I didn't grace your bed with my presence last night?' he smirked, half-sarcastically.

Morgana suddenly looked ashamed of herself and bowed her head so he couldn't see her bright red face. 'Well?' he probed when she didn't answer.

'Don't flatter yourself,' she mumbled, not raising her head an inch.

'It is, isn't it?' he laughed, his expression fast becoming very smug. He continued to laugh, ignoring the fact that she'd now lifted her head up to glare at him.

'It's not funny, Gwaine,' she forced through her gritted teeth. This didn't do much to stop his laughter.

'Of course it's not, My Lady,' he said, attempting to straighten his face. 'Percival dragged me to the Tavern,' he explained, making up his story quickly and hoping he was being convincing. 'I couldn't get away. I did try but by the time he left I was really tired and went to bed.'

The young woman in front of him looked visibly embarrassed.

'Is that all?' she asked quietly, looking almost like a child.

'Yes, that's all,' he lied, far more smoothly than he should have done. 'I promise,' he whispered, pushing her lightly against the tree behind and her and placing his lips on hers.

'We have to get you to Gaius,' he muttered, pulling back before he allowed himself to get carried away - they were outside; anyone could see them; Arthur could catch them. His blood boiled with anger at this thought a he wound his arm back round Morgana's waist.

X-X-X

**A/N (Emily)… **I know this chapter is short and has taken longer than usual to put up and for that I apologise. I lost inspiration and my writing partner is the most unhelpful child ever to grace this earth. (She just tried to hit me for that.) Anyway, please enjoy and pretty please with a Charlie Simpson on top (actually, no, he's mine) review? You know you want to…


	21. Coercion and Confrontations

Morgana threw the letter from her sister down, grumbling expletives that were more fitting of a tavern than a well-bred lady's chambers. Gwaine's presence had clearly been having a poor influence on her.

The words from Morgause's letter had begun to sink in, however. Much as she hated to admit it, Morgana knew she couldn't keep up the pretence that everything was perfect. She had a job to do and whether or not she liked it, she had allowed Gwaine to become heavily involved; in a way that meant their numerous liaisons were not strictly appropriate.

With an uncharacteristically gruff groan, she threw herself onto the bed, flinching as she landed on the cut in her arm. She really owed Arthur for that.

**X-X-X**

The familiar feeling of magic encased her as she woke. It was comforting and alarming at the same time; she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. She sat up further, gasping when she saw a hooded figure at the foot of her bed.

"Sister."

Morgana let out relieved sigh. "Morgause."

"Did you get my letter, Sister?"

"Of course and I fully intended to move the plan into its final stages today."

"Good. Cenred is beginning to wonder of you haven't turned on us."

"And you have let him think so?" Morgana sat up straighter, staring her sister down indignantly.

"He is not the only one wondering where your true allegiance is, Sister."

"With you, of course. Clearly, I am a better actress than you expected. How do you think I got Gwaine to fall in love with me so easily?"

Morgause nodded, turning towards the door. "I must go. Be sure to do what is expected of you, Sister."

**X-X-X**

The young ward paced outside the tavern, unwilling to enter it again if she could avoid doing so; the smell was ghastly. She was beginning to become rather impatient. She had been assured by Sir Leon that Gwaine had gone back to his room in the tavern after the knights had finished training.

As soon as he stepped outside the door of the tavern she grabbed his arm, covering his mouth with the palm of her other hand to stop him yelling. "It's me," she hissed in his ear, allowing her grip to slacken as she felt him relax slightly. She tugged him into a secluded corner, releasing his arm when she decided no one had seen them.

"What is it?"

Morgana breathed heavily, trying not to look at his all too trusting eyes. "I needed to see you. I'm scared, Gwaine."

He stiffened, pulling her as close to him as was physically possible. "What happened? Was it Uther?"

She shook her head gently. "Arthur. I don't think his actions yesterday were accidental."

"You mean when he caught you with his sword?"

"Yes. I was sure it was an accident. I'd never have dreamt Arthur would want to hurt me, only..." she trailed off, waiting for Gwaine to take the bait.

"Only what, Love?"

"The way he looked at me this morning...I'm not so sure anymore. I do not know what I have done Gwaine, but I'm frightened. Don't make me go back there!" She buried her face in his chest, soaking his thin shirt with her tears.

"I'll kill him before he hurts you, but you have to go back. The king will grow suspicious if you don't and Arthur already suspects there is something between us."

Morgana let out a terrified squeak at the mention of Arthur, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. "Please, Gwaine!"

He stroked her hair softly, making soothing noises as he did so. "Morgana, we are going to have to compromise. Hear me out," he added as she squirmed. "You have to go back today but you can stay with me tonight. That way we can decide what has to be done."

She nodded, slowly releasing her hold on him. He looked down at her for a moment before lowering his head down to her level in order to kiss her.

**X-X-X**

The day passed painfully slowly, at least in Morgana's opinion. She tried not to listen as Arthur apologised continuously for the previous day's little disaster. A year before and she would have felt terrible for his guilt, now all she wanted to do was look him dead in the eye and tell him she was glad he felt bad and no amount of apologising could change what had happened. It was not just the wound on her arm- after all; it was a simple flesh wound that would heal. No, her real grievance was that he was planning to put a serving girl on _her_ throne.

"Morgana, have I done something to upset you? It really was an accident; you know I wouldn't hurt you like that!" Arthur pleaded, catching her arm as she tried to make her way to her chambers.

Taking the opportunity, Morgana looked pleadingly in Gwaine's direction before turning to look at Arthur. "Let go of me!" she demanded, glaring at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"My Lord, I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"Stay out of it, Gwaine," Arthur snapped, not looking away from Morgana who was becoming tenser by the second. The situation was becoming increasingly dangerous; she could tell by the way that Gwaine was watching Arthur. She knew that look all too well.

"Let go of me!" She cried again, trying to wrench her arm from his grasp. She gasped in pain having forgotten that he was holding her injured arm.

Without warning Gwaine lurched forward, slamming into the Prince with his full body weight. "Gwaine!" she screamed, trying to force him off Arthur. "Stop it!"

Her words may as well have fallen on deaf ears, neither of the men stopped, too busy trying to gain the upper hand in their frenzied fight. "Gwaine, please!"

Morgana breathed out as he paused, turning to look at her. "Stop it," she whispered, offering out a hand. She sighed as he took it, dragging him away from Arthur who was still on the floor as fast as she could.

**X-X-X**

She snuggled into Gwaine's side, wiping her tears against him warm skin. "You have to leave, Gwaine," she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the crying she had been doing.

"I can't leave you alone," he argued, sitting up and pulling her with him in the process.

"Yes, you can. You have to. I'm not going to watch you die at my father's hands."

"I'd rather die than leave you here."

"Gwaine…" she whispered, kissing his cheek gently, avoiding the bruises that were coming through where Arthur had hit him.

"Come with me?" He pleaded, pulling her onto his lap. "We could get away from it all; no one would have to bother us."

Morgana fought the urge to imagine a life in the country with Gwaine. "As lovely as that sounds, I can't. I am the King's ward; if I were to go missing, he would have the whole army after us. Trust me it has happened before."

Gwaine sighed. "You're right."

Morgana looked at him in surprise. Gwaine was one of the most stubborn people she had ever met; he never gave up a fight so easily. "I am?"

"I can't take you with me. If I can't take you with me I can't go," he explained simply, smiling fondly at her.

"What do you mean you can't go? Gwaine, you have to."

"I can't leave behind my heart, can I?"

She smiled despite herself, pulling him closer for a kiss, laughing as he flipped them over. She grinned as he pinned her down with an arm at either side of her face. It was rather a familiar position. "Have we reached an agreement, my lady?"

Morgana shook her head adamantly, turning her face when he bent down for a kiss. "Gwaine, stop it."

"Afraid that I'll change your mind," he winked cheekily, supporting himself with one hand as he turned her face towards his.

"Don't be ridiculous," she grumbled, annoyed at how easily he managed to manipulate her. That was her forte; she was meant to _manipulate_ not _be _manipulated.

"I'm right. Again," he reminded her, kissing her quickly before she could reply. Try as she might she could not help but surrender to the kiss, pulling him closer without thinking. "Just as I thought," he mumbled, pulling away. "You can't resist me."

Morgana sat up, grateful that Gwaine had the good sense to move out the way or she would have had a sore head. "Oh really," she breathed, gracefully getting up from the squeaking tavern bed.

She pulled his discarded shirt on, turning round to find him propped up on one elbow, watching her with a raised eyebrow. "I think you, Gwaine, are the one who cannot resist _me_."

He chuckled as she stood expectantly in front of him, a hand on either hip, waiting for his answer. "I think you're right, my lady."

**XXX**

**A/N **Here's a new chapter from me (Kim). I hate to contradict my dear writing partner but I'd like to point out I am perfectly helpful! I hope you enjoy the chapter and please, please review! It means a lot, really it does…


	22. Running Away

'Mmm,' I don't want to go,' Gwaine mumbled against Morgana's lips.

'You have to go. I don't want Arthur to kill you' Morgana stated firmly, indicating for him to get on the horse she'd made ready for him. Gwaine grumbled some sort of reply probably along the lines of how he'd kill Arthur first but Morgana didn't have time to argue. She practically pushed him up on the horse, allowed him to lean down to give her one last kiss before watching him ride off into the forest.

She waited to make sure he was completely out of sight before permitting tears to fall from her pale green eyes; she was sending him to his death and now that he'd gone, there was nothing she could do about it.

X-X-X

Gwaine travelled through the forest all day. Morgana had said her sister would meet him on the border of Cenred's Kingdom at sunset. He stopped as close to the border as he dared alone; he planned on having some time to himself to think about what had happened and what could happen but he didn't get a chance.

'Gwaine?' a hooded figure appeared behind him. He turned his head around to see the figure lower her silver hood.

'Who are you?' he eyed her suspiciously. This woman looked nothing like the Morgana's sister he'd seen that night outside the tavern; that woman was old, this one was… well… rather pretty.

'You are Gwaine, yes?' she asked.

'Yes. Who are you?' he repeated.

'Morgause. Morgana's sister,' she added when Gwaine's suspicious expression didn't change. 'Well aren't you going to give the horse to the lady?' she asked expectantly.

'Of course' he replied, shaking his head as though snapping himself out of a trance. He jumped down from the horse and helped Morgause up on to the horse.

X-X-X

'This will be your room for the next few days 'Morgause told him, walking into a room along the same corridor as Cenred's chambers.

'Only the next few days?'

'Well, you'll be back in Camelot soon, won't you?' she said her smile so wide it almost seemed false. Gwaine nodded and she took this as her chance to leave.

Gwaine took this opportunity to have a look around the room he'd been allocated; there wasn't a lot in there – a bed, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and not much else – and so walked over to the window. He placed his arms above him, leaning on the wall and looked outside, his eyes almost immediately spotting a tavern; that would suit him just fine – he needed to entertain himself somehow while he was here.

He opened the door and wandered down the corridor, outside and across the empty market square. The castle had seemed empty. Actually, come to think of it the town itself was hardly buzzing with life. The tavern was no different; there were all of seven people inside.

'A tankard of mead, love,' he drawled at the fat, rough-looking woman behind the bar. 'And a few pickled eggs if you have any,' he said over his shoulder as he turned to get a proper look at his surroundings. He had certainly been in livelier taverns.

'Ere you go!' She slammed the drink down on the bar and took the coins from Gwaine's now outstretched hand. 'I'll get you your pickles now.' Gwaine's eyebrow cocked up; she was not the politest person he'd ever met but at least she was actually serving him – he had been banned from many taverns in his life – so he did not complain. He sat himself down at a nearby table and waited for his pickled eggs.

X-X-X

He left the tavern early in the evening, a lot earlier than usual anyway, for his journey had tired him greatly. He slowly made his way back to the castle, noting how Cenred's Kingdom was nowhere near as grand as Camelot and somehow it did not feel as friendly either. It took him a while to actually find his room as he had not yet familiarised himself with his new, temporary home and walked into a number of wrong rooms along the way. Thankfully, this appeared to go unnoticed.

He did not get undressed upon entering his room, choosing instead to just throw himself on the bed and fall straight to sleep. He slept soundly for many hours until raised voices awoke him from his slumber. Getting up quietly – he wasn't sure how much the people in the other room could hear from his own – he went to investigate. He hovered outside Cenred's bedroom, which was the one next to his own, and listened. The King and Morgause were clearly having an argument of some sort.

'You have to do it!' the woman screeched at him.

'I will, but I need to know that it's worth it. I need to know she's on our side.' Before Gwaine could wonder who 'she' was, Morgause retaliated.

'Of course she is! But if you don't kill Gwaine tonight I'm not sure how much longer I'll be including you in my plans,' she hissed at him menacingly. Gwaine's eyes widened with horror. They were planning to kill him? Why? 'She' couldn't possibly be Morgana, could she?

Gwaine was so wrapped up in these thoughts that he did not hear footsteps coming closer to the half-open door and only just managed to throw himself around the corner and behind a hanging tapestry in time before Morgause exited Cenred's chambers. He was suddenly grateful their argument had woken him as he peeped around the tapestry to see Cenred creeping into his room, sword already drawn, ready to kill the supposedly sleeping Gwaine.

It took Gwaine a split second to decide his next action: he streaked through the castle's dark corridors after Morgause. Why did Morgana's sister want him dead? He had no idea but he was sure as hell going to find out.

X-X-X

He followed her all the way to the outskirts of the deserted market town and to the edge of the forest before he stopped, short of breath. She stopped too and whipped around. Before he could do anything to stop her, she'd grabbed him by the throat and thrown him against a close by tree.

'It's not appropriate to follow a lady, is it Gwaine? Especially at night; you've no idea what she may accuse you of,' Morgause taunted him. Still out of breath and now winded he attempted to laugh.

'It's not appropriate for a lady to be wandering the forest alone at night in the first place, is it, Morgause?'

'That's My Lady to you!' she shouted, rewarding his best efforts at retaliation with a slap across his stubble-covered face.

'My Lady?' he scoffed.

'Yes My Lady. All High Priestesses are referred to as 'My Lady',' she informed him. On hearing the words' High Priestess' Gwaine gasped. As if answering his unasked question, Morgause's eyes glowed gold – just as he'd thought he'd seen Morgana's glow once – and sent a heavy branch flying in the direction of his head. He ducked and immediately reached down to his belt for his sword. It wasn't there, he must have left it in the tavern in Camelot in his haste to run away. The woman's eyes glowed gold once more and this time he felt an unbearable burning sensation in his head. It was so painful he was only vaguely aware of her muttering something in some language he was sure he'd never heard before.

He opened his eyes to see her head turned upwards towards the black night sky, her eyes now completely hidden from his view. He only had one shot at this and if it went wrong, the likelihood was he'd die. He tried desperately to ignore the torturous pain in his head and stretched down, putting his hand inside his boot to draw out his dagger, all the while watching her to make sure she didn't move her head. He kept up his groans; if he stopped acting as though he were in pain he'd attract her attention. His breathing became heavier and heavier as he gripped the dagger in his hand as tightly as possible. He lifted it up slowly, still keeping his eyes on her, and worked out his aim.

And then he threw it. As hard as he could. He closed his eyes as soon as the dagger left his hand, terrified that he'd missed his target. With a loud, high-pitched gasp, the muttering stopped and was replaced by the sound of a body slumping to the ground. Tentatively he opened one eye, terrified of what sort of scene might greet him. But in front of him lay Morgause on the floor, his dagger sticking straight out from her heart, blood pouring everywhere. The burning sensation in his head had disappeared which, he hoped, could only mean one thing: that she was dead.

X-X-X

Morgana awoke with a jolt. Something was wrong, something had changed inside her; she didn't feel right; her magic didn't feel right. She felt somewhat empty, like something was suddenly missing and she was cold, very cold to the point where she was violently shivering. She looked down at the healing bracelet her sister had given her; it wasn't shining anymore. That could only mean one thing – her sister was dead. But that couldn't be right why on earth would Morgause be dead? It didn't make sense. She settled back down in her bed and tried to fall back to sleep, hoping beyond all hope that she was dreaming, hallucinating, anything other than seeing the truth.

X-X-X

Back in Cenred's Kingdom, Gwaine was hurtling through the forest like his feet were on fire. There was no way he was going back inside that castle, not even to get his belongings. He guessed he was heading in the general direction of back to Camelot but what on earth he was going to tell Morgana he didn't know. How could he tell her he'd killed her sister? Yes she planning to kill him first but would Morgana believe him? Somehow, he didn't think so.

He ran all night and the majority of the next morning until he collapsed with exhaustion just outside the gates of Camelot's village, where he lay asleep until well into the night. He opened his eyes feeling groggier than he'd ever felt, even after a heavy night of thinking. There was only one thing on his mind: Morgana. He had to see her, he had to explain before she found out some other way. Cautiously he entered the village, aware that he was probably still being hunted down by Arthur and his men. He crept as fast and silently as he could all the way up to Morgana's chambers, careful to check he was not being followed.

The door of her room was ajar and it was dark inside meaning she was alone, asleep. He let himself in and locked the door behind him. He knelt on the floor by the bed, close to her head which he begun to stroke; he didn't want to wake her by making her jump. Whether he'd intended to or not though, she jumped anyway.

'Gwaine!' she exclaimed, visibly startled. He threw his arms around her neck, clambering onto the bed as he did so, and began to do the last thing he'd wanted: he began to cry.

**A/N (Emily)… **Okay so this chapter is longer than our usual ones (I got a bit carried away). I know this isn't how Morgause died in the series but hey, the series hardly stuck to the original legend, did it? No. Hope you enjoy it and we've decided that the story will not have many more chapters before it's finished… We'll probably leave it at 30 chapters (max.) Please continue to send us your lovely reviews, they really are appreciated… Thanks!


	23. Declarations and Denials

Morgana froze, wrapping a shaking arm around Gwaine's heaving shoulders. "Sssh, Gwaine. Talk to me, what happened?"

She dreaded his response. Whatever it was he told her she was sure it was going to confirm her worst fears; he would not be alive any other way.

The only response she received was a loud, unintelligible string of words followed by a sob.

"Gwaine, please, you're scaring me," she begged, hooking her finger under his chin to force his face up. "Tell me."

He stared at her for a few moments. His dark eyes were still filled with tears despite his rapid blinking. "I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry, Morgana." He stroked her face gently, not quite meeting her eyes, focusing instead on her mouth.

"Look at me," she demanded quietly, barely able to continue resisting the urge to shake him.

"I didn't want to! She was going to kill me! I had no choice!" he pleaded desperately, gripping her shoulders tightly.

Morgana closed her eyes, her breath coming out in rapid pants. It was true; her sister, her invincible sister was gone. "She was trying to kill you? Why?"

Gwaine snapped his eyes to hers, standing suddenly and forcing her up with him. He spun them both round so that she was wedged between the bedpost and his chest. "You tell me." His tone was incongruously pleading, clearly not wanting to believe she had had a part in Morgause's plan.

"Gwaine, you can't honestly think I knew? Can you honestly tell me you believe I would have sent you there had I known they were planning such a thing?"

He looked sadly at her. "I heard her talking to Cenred about killing me. They both mentioned a 'she'."

"You think that 'she' was me?"

"I didn't know what else to think. I still don't."

Morgana felt tears springing in her eyes. Gwaine was, of course, entirely correct in his assumptions. That did not mean his lack of faith in her didn't hurt all the same. "Gwaine," she breathed, reaching up between them to put one hand on his chest, directly over his heart. "I love you."

Her words were left hanging in the air for a few seconds. Abruptly she felt Gwaine's mouth on hers. She surrendered slowly; still conscious of the fact he had killed her sister but she barely had time to reflect on recent events before Gwaine pulled back unexpectedly, lingering so there was barely a hair's width between their mouths.

"Did you know about Morgause's magic?"

"_Magic_?"

Gwaine nodded, surprisingly managing to avoid knocking heads with her despite the lack of distance between them. "Her eyes flashed that same golden colour I've seen yours."

"Are you accusing me of possessing magic," she hissed, trying to remind him of where they were. "Do you honestly think I would have lived this long if I did?"

"You _are_ the king's daughter," Gwaine reasoned softly, resting his rough cheek against hers making his breath tickle her ear.

"A daughter he refuses to acknowledge," she argued gently, rubbing her cheek against his before moving to lightly kiss his lips.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Morgana blinked. Given all that he had told her it did not seem altogether fair that he was demanding answers from her. "Yes. I knew," she admitted slowly.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I ruined it all, didn't I?"

Morgana shook her head, slightly thrown by the unexpected change in topics . "No. It was all me."

"I attacked Arthur."

She smiled. "You _really_ have no reason to dwell on that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's fortunate Gwen's fond of you. She spoke to Arthur, convinced him that you were only acting the way he would for her. You thought I was in danger."

Gwaine sighed heavily, kissing her again and pulling her forward, away from the bedpost towards the bed itself. She allowed him to lower her onto the mattress, before pressing her hand flat against his chest.

"Not tonight," she murmured tenderly. "Just stay with me?"

She waited with baited breath for him to collect his belongings and leave her. Instead he nodded simply, removing his shirt and boots, climbing under the cover next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you."

**X-X-X**

Morgana woke surprisingly early despite the disruption to her sleep. She slowly eased herself off the bed trying not to wake Gwaine who was sleeping fairly soundly next to her. She sat in front of her mirror, looking at her hands rather than her reflection. She found her eyes wandering towards her wrist, the one that still held the bracelet that had been a gift from Morgause. Tears began to prick in her eyes as she looked at it and she chose instead to turn to look at Gwaine who was mumbling softly as he slept. She knew she could never fully forgive him for her sister's death no matter what she felt for him.

"Morgana?"

She jumped, throwing herself at the bed, shaking Gwaine's shoulder. "Gwaine, Gwaine you have to wake up."

"My lady?"

"Just a moment, Gwen."

Gwaine grunted as he opened his eyes. "What is it?" he grumbled.

"Gwen's here. Get up," she whispered, kissing him quickly before leaving him in order to open the door. "Gwen," she smiled, checking over her shoulder to ensure Gwaine was actually doing as she had asked of him.

"Good morrow, my lady."

Morgana pulled the door open reluctantly, readying herself for Gwen's reaction to Gwaine's sudden reappearance in her chambers.

"Gwaine!"

"'Ello, Guinevere," he grinned, waving his hand with child-like vigour.

Morgana turned apologetically to her maid, clicking her tongue when she noticed Gwen's gaze linger on Gwaine's chest for a few seconds longer than she deemed acceptable.

"Sorry, my lady," Gwen blushed, holding the dress in her arms out for Morgana.

She changed quickly, trying to ignore Gwaine who had taken to lounging on her bed, half-heartedly winking whenever she accidentally caught his eye. It was clear that he still was not quite himself after the events in Cenred's kingdom.

Gwen left hurriedly after she was dressed; agreeing to let Arthur know Morgana was going to miss breakfast.

"Gwaine," she sighed, moving slowly toward him, reaching out for his tanned hand, which he moved away harshly before her fingertips could so much as brush it.

"I killed your sister," he uttered brokenly.

She blinked at him. "Gwaine, Morgause was trying to kill you."

He shook his head hopelessly. "Love, she was your sister and I killed her. I can't expect you to love me anymore. I can't do that to you. You will always secretly resent me for what I did. I don't want you to have to pretend around me."

Without missing a beat Morgana darted over to him, grabbing his face and smashing their lips together. How had she allowed Morgause to convince her to send Gwaine to his death? She loved her sister, she always would, she owed her so much including her life but she felt strangely free. Being with Gwaine felt right, it was not just some part of Morgause's plans. What she wanted mattered for the first time in a long time. Gwaine loved her and she loved him. That was all that mattered.

She smiled against his lips as his hands slid down her back. She pulled away from, climbing onto his lap and moving her hands from his face to his still bare chest. He laughed quietly as she ran kisses along his cheek, stopping just as she reached his lip.

"You were saying?" She breathed, smiling softy as she stared at him, more than willing to stay where she was for as long as it took for him to understand.

Instead of answering, he leant forward, catching her lips with his own.

There was a loud cough just outside the door snapping Morgana out of her trance.

"Arthur!" She stood quickly, grabbing Gwaine's shirt. "Put this on," she begged.

He nodded, pulling her down for a kiss.

She backed off, groaning before shoving the badly crumpled shirt over his head and rushing to the door.

"Good morning, Morgana. Gwen said you were unwell...I had been coming to check on you..." Arthur trailed off when he noticed Gwaine walking towards them.

Morgana felt herself blush as Gwaine slipped his warm hand into hers. "Hello, Arthur. Sorry about your face," he added as he noticed the dark bruises that covered the prince's skin.

Arthur nodded. "May I come in?"

Morgana nodded, swinging the door open.

**XXX**

**A/N **I hope you enjoyed that. I know it's not as exciting as the previous chapter but I hope it was sufficient. Please R&R you really don't know how much it means to know that people are reading your story…seriously Emily and I are constantly checking this story to see if there are any new reviews…We want constructive criticisms too… Thanks for reading PL, remember what Emily said, there are only a few more chapters to go!


	24. Hypocritical judgement

'Well I can see you're not unwell,' Arthur observed, his eyes alternating between Morgana Gwaine so fast Morgana momentarily wondered if they would fall out of his head. Pushing this thought aside she answered him, not that he'd asked a proper question but she felt she needed to anyway.

'I'm perfectly alright,' she said slowly, still very aware of the fact that Gwaine had hold of her hand and didn't appear to want to let go anytime soon.

'And the two of you are…' Arthur trailed off, gesturing between the pair of them, his eyes finally coming to rest on their joined hands.

'Yes,' Gwaine replied, far more firmly than was probably necessary.

'You know Father will never allow this match to continue?' he asked, more to Morgana than Gwaine but before she could answer, Gwaine piped up.

'You mean like he will never allow you and Guinevere to be together?' he challenged, suddenly tensing up and raising his voice.

'Gwaine, please,' Morgana hissed. If there was any way she was going to get away with this, riling Arthur was not going to help at all. Arthur snapped his attention back to Morgana. 'Arthur, please,' she begged quietly, silently debating the idea of throwing herself at his feet if she had to – she hoped it wouldn't be necessary – 'Gwaine and I, it's exactly like yourself and Gwen.'

'I don't think so, Morgana. Gwen is kind, loyal and trustworthy.'

'Well what makes you think Gwaine's not?'

Arthur raised his eyebrows, pointing at the bruises on his face causing Morgana to look at the floor, unsure of what to say next.

'The only reason I spared Gwaine's life,' Arthur began 'is because I care about your feelings, Morgana. However, if this isn't stopped by the end of the week, I will have to tell the King,' he informed the pair of them before swiftly leaving the room, without even so much as nodding at Morgana in the process.

Morgana sighed in frustration, and buried her head in Gwaine's chest, allowing his shirt to absorb her rapidly falling tears as he made soothing noises and stroked her hair.

X-X-X

'I assume Arthur's filled you in on everything?' Morgana asked Gwen trying not bothering to keep the spite out of her voice. He was such a hypocrite! He was allowed to moon over her own maidservant but she wasn't allowed anything to do with Gwaine? How was this fair? Gwen continued to lace up the back of Morgana's gown before eventually answering her.

'He has, My Lady,' she replied quietly, with her head bowed. 'For what it's worth,' she began when Morgana did not speak, 'I can see why he's doing this. But-' Morgana had opened her mouth, presumably to protest '- that doesn't mean I think it's fair.'

Morgana studied her maid for a while, trying to figure out whether Guinevere really meant it when she said she didn't believe the predicament to be fair. While Gwen wasn't stupid she wasn't exactly a great liar either and this is how Morgana knew she wasn't lying; Gwen really didn't think what Arthur was doing was fair. A whole lot of good this would do if there was nothing she could do about it though. Morgana sunk to her knees and began to sob loudly in a most un-ladylike manner.

'Shush, My Lady,' Gwen whispered, coming down to her level and taking hold of her shoulders.

'I don't know what to do, Gwen,' she cried. 'I love him, I really do. And deep down I know that Arthur's right but that doesn't mean I have to like it and it certainly doesn't mean that it's fair. Can't you talk to him Gwen? He listens to you! He has feelings for you, I know he does. Exactly how I feel for Gwaine. Please? Can't you make him understand how I feel?' Morgana threw everything she had into the sudden act of begging. Whatever she'd begun to think of Guinevere recently, she had always been loyal to her. Anything had to be worth a shot, she really couldn't lose both her sister and Gwaine. Of course, no one knew anything about this other than herself, Gwaine and possibly Cenred but still.

Gwen looked like she was going to refuse but then sighed.

'I'll try my best, My Lady. I promise.' Morgana nodded, choking on her sobs and so unable to speak. 'Will you be coming to supper?' Still unable to respond verbally, Morgana shook her head. If e week was maybe all she had left with Gwaine she intended to spend every minute of it with him.

X-X-X

Morgana hurtled through the castle, outside into the village, all the way to the tavern. Without bothering to explain to the bartender where she was going – she was the King's 'ward' after all – she ran up the rickety stairs and burst through Gwaine's door, throwing it back on its hinges.

'Morgana!' he exclaimed, jumping up from his bed, topless as per usual. She stood in his doorway trying to catch his breath for a moment before throwing herself at him, crushing her lips against his with all her might. She'd knocked him so hard that they both fell backwards, missing the bed completely; but that didn't matter; they could be in the stables for all she cared.

X-X-X

'Did I do anything in particular to deserve that?' Gwaine asked some hours later. Morgana lifted her head off his chest and smiled at him which he returned with a trademark wink.

'Gwen's going to try and talk to Arthur,' Morgana informed her lover, sitting up fully and for once resisting him when he attempted to pull her back down.

'It won't change anything,' he groaned, giving in and sitting up too. Morgana couldn't keep the shock of her face. He was resigned to the fact that they only had until the end of the week; after that they'd never see each other again. She reminded herself that Gwaine had always lived like this, moving from one place to the next, disposing of women like stripped chicken carcasses. But this was different, wasn't it? He loved her, didn't he? He said he did, but then again how many women had he used that one on? He'd flirted with Gwen, of all people, when he first arrived in Camelot, had he not?

No. morgana refused to believe that she was one of many. He said he loved her and he meant it, she knew he did. Just to reinforce this to herself, she moved back to him and lowered them both back to the floor. She'd already decided earlier, if they only had a little time left together, she was damn sure they were going to spend it together. Not that this would matter soon enough though, Morgana was sure that Gwen could convince Arthur to change his mind; it would all be fine.

X-X-X

When Morgana returned to her chambers just after dawn, Gwen was already in there, changing the sheets.

'Good morning, My Lady,' Gwen smiled. 'I won't ask where you've been.'

'Morning Gwen! Have you spoken to Arthur?' Morgana was desperate to know; desperate to know that Gwen had solved everything; desperate to know that everything was going to be alright.

'My Lady, I … I tried, I really did, but you know what he's like. He won't change his mind,' Gwen told her, visibly sorry for her. Tears instantly rolled down Morgana's cheeks. What? No! He had to have changed his mind, he had to! She began shaking her head from side to side, slowly at first but getting faster and faster. She'd begun to tremor uncontrollably. 'My Lady!' Gwen rushed over to her side and tried to guide her towards a chair but Morgana saw red. She flung Gwen aside, not caring whether she fell or not and ran like a whirlwind, destined for Arthur's chambers.

**A/N (Emily)… **Will they live happily ever after or won't they? Well we've finally decided and you'll find out in 4/5 chapters' time when we'll conclude the story! We hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. We have apparently upset some people with our portrayal of Morgana but we never promised to stick exactly to the series, and please remember the story isn't actually finished yet! R&R? Thanks…


	25. A Hovel or A Hideout?

She threw the door of Arthur's chambers open, marching inside half blinded by her tears.

"Morgana!"

She spun around, glaring at Merlin. "Where is he? Where's Arthur?"

He stepped back, clearly startled by her tone. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself; if Merlin was shocked by her outburst, she had little hope of keeping up a façade around anyone else. "Tell me," she demanded as calmly as she could manage.

"Out training with the knights...as he always is at this time. I'm sure we've had this discussion before, my lady."

She nodded curtly, heading towards the door without looking back to check if he was following her.

**X-X-X**

Gwaine breathed heavily as he stood over Arthur, slowly removing the flat of his sword from the Prince's chest. The knights clapped nervously as Arthur allowed himself to be helped upright. "Not bad," he muttered, clearly nursing wounded pride.

Gwaine frowned as he noticed a familiar face pushing through the crowd towards them.

"Morgana," Arthur announced needlessly, smiling in her direction. "Continue while we talk," he ordered, catching Morgana's outstretched hands by the wrists to prevent her making a scene.

"Get off of me! How dare you, touch me?" She screeched, thrashing against his grip. Gwaine stepped forward, resting his hand on her arm gently, releasing her from her brother's hold.

"Stop," he whispered softly, his breath tickling her cheeks.

"No! Not until he agrees to let you stay, here, with me."

Arthur looked sharply in the direction of Percival who was staring curiously at the trio. "Morgana, my decision has been made. If Gwaine has not left Camelot by the end of the week... I will have no choice but to tell my father about your relationship."

Morgana narrowed her eyes, resisting the urge to punching him in the gut only because of Gwaine's tight hold of her. "What makes you think I won't return the favour? If you send Gwaine away what's to stop me telling Uther about Gwen?" She smirked as Arthur's calm expression slowly turned to anger. "Now can you understand the pain you're causing me?" she hissed. "I can't be without Gwaine. Please, Arthur."

The crown prince glanced at each of them in turn. "My decision is final. I am truly sorry." With that, he turned in the direction of the castle, throwing his sword into the ground for Merlin to retrieve later.

Gwaine looked at the knights before dragging Morgana, who was now slumped against him, towards the tavern.

**X-X-X**

"I love you," Morgana whispered hoarsely, wiping her tears from his bare chest as they fell. She nestled into him, sighing as the tension in her muscles slowly abated.

"I know," he smiled, kissing the top of her forehead. "I know you do."

"It feels as if you're saying goodbye already, Gwaine."

He stayed silent, confirming her suspicions. "No."

Her lover groaned, pulling them both into a sitting position, resting his back against the headrest. "There's no point in me staying if I have to leave anyway."

"There is every point! I don't know when I will see you again after this week is up. I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with you... While we still _have_ time."

Gwaine sighed heavily, kissing her cheek. "Morgana, the knights are already suspicious... The sooner I leave the fewer questions you'll have to face."

Morgana cursed quietly earning a low chuckle for her pains. "That is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard you say."

Gwaine shook his head. "Actually the most ludicrous thing I have ever said was my claim to hate _all _nobles."

Morgana smiled gratefully, stroking his jaw before resting her head against his shoulder. "I don't want you to go, Gwaine."

"Don't think about it until we have to," he murmured thickly. Morgana did not have to look up to know there were tears in his eyes. Out of courtesy, and to save his huge pride and ego she did not mention that she had noticed.

"Agreed." She turned to look at the darkening sky outside the window. "I should get back. Uther will probably start shoving food down my throat himself if I keep skipping meals."

"It's not mealtime yet," Gwaine complained half-heartedly.

"Gwaine, it's getting dark outside."

"It's just a storm. You can't go walking around in a storm."

Morgana laughed. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Can you behave yourself until then?" She asked, standing up and picking her discarded garments up from the floor.

**X-X-X**

Gaius stared at her for a few moments. "I do not understand, Morgana."

She fought against her desire to roll her eyes. Clearly, Camelot's beloved physician was becoming rather senile in his great age. "I simply ask that you tell the King I am unwell. Too ill to leave my chambers."

"He will want to visit you, my child."

Morgana nodded. She knew Gaius was right. "Tell him it is highly contagious. He _must not_ be allowed to try to visit me Gaius, do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady. If I may ask; why all the secrecy?"

"I just need some time to myself. All the excitement recently has been a little too much for me."

"Of course. I will let the king know right away."

Morgana smiled, walking towards the door. "And Gaius..." she added over her shoulder, "no one can hear of this. Not even Merlin."

Without a second glance she left, heading towards her own chambers. She tried to avoid the various knights and servants that lined the corridors, anxious to return to Gwaine before he decided to leave behind her back.

"Gwen!"

Her maid jumped as the doors were flung open, her hand pressed against her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. "Morgana! You startled me!"

"I'm sorry. However, you must help me pack."

"My lady? You're going somewhere? Does the King know? Does Arthur know? Does Gwaine know?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions, Gwen? I've decide I am going to make the most of what little time Gwaine and I have left together."

Gwen nodded, hurrying towards the large wooden wardrobe to pull out an array of dresses and cloaks.

"While I'm gone you must continue your duties. Let no one else into the room, except for Gaius. You will understand in time."

"Of course, my lady. Is there anything else?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes before grabbing Gwen's wrists. "You must not tell Arthur any of this. Promise me," she pressed when Gwen did not automatically reply.

"I promise, Morgana."

**X-X-X**

"Where are we going, my love?" Gwaine asked, staring around the forest.

"It's not far, Gwaine," Morgana smiled, catching his hand in her own. "Don't you trust me?"

She turned to look at the path in front of her, trying to confirm she was heading in the right direction.

"We're not lost, are we?"

"No!" Morgana snapped, dropping his hand. "In fact, it's just a little way over there." She marched off in the direction she had indicated, leaving Gwaine to trail behind her, grumbling incoherently about women and directions.

"Here."

He stood next to her, folding his arms at the scene before him, clearly not overly impressed by what he saw. "Morgana, this is a hovel."

The young ward scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "No, Gwaine. This is a hide-out." She pushed the crumbling door back to reveal the homely space inside.

"Why have you brought me to a hovel?"

"So that we can have some time together, uninterrupted before the week is up."

Gwaine kissed her cheek before dropping his bag on the floor. "Are you sure you can cope with no one to cook your food?" He teased, stroking her hair.

Morgana stepped back, kicking him lightly in the shin. His stomach growled noisily making them both laugh. "I think the question, Gwaine, is can you?"

**XXXX**

**A/N **Hello, it's me. Well since the last chapter there's been some bad news for the Merlin fandom…I can't believe BBC have axed the show! It gave me the mind set of I'm just going to write my chapter of Poisonous Lines and kill every character! Sorry, I'm ranting a little bit…If you want to rant too feel free in your review (along with a comment about the chapter…) Sorry it's taken me so long to get something so short written, Emily's been moaning at me on a daily basis but I've been doing nightly essays, losing inspiration and becoming what might be considered dangerously obsessed with Phantom of the Opera…** Hopefully my dear writing partner won't take so long to get you something written…As always, please R&R and hopefully we'll update soon..**


	26. It's easier this way

'Merlin!' Arthur shouted, barging his way into the physician's chambers. 'MERLIN!'

'What, My Lord?' Merlin came hurtling out of his room, thinking something was clearly wrong.

'Have you seen the Lady Morgana?' he asked. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

'You came hurtling in here, shouting at the top of your voice to ask me if I've seen Morgana?'

'Yes. Well have you?' he pushed when Merlin continued to stand staring at him in disbelief.

'No, I haven't. Why do you want her?'

'Well I went to her room to escort her to dinner and she wasn't there. Nor was Guinevere,' he added thoughtfully as if he'd only just realised.

'Merlin, are you- Oh, good evening, Sire,' Gaius appeared through the door.

'Gaius, have you seen Guinevere anywhere?' Arthur enquired.

'I thought you were looking for Morgana?' Merlin questioned.

'Oh, er yes. Morgana. Have you seen the Lady Morgana, Gaius?' he asked through gritted teeth, his face not at all hiding the fact that he wanted to knock Merlin into next week.

'Ah, she is unwell, Sire and would like to remain alone for a few days.'

'Then why is she not in her chambers?'

Gaius and Merlin exchanged a look, not subtle enough apparently to go unmissed by Arthur.

'What is it?' he demanded. 'If you know something-' he rounded on Merlin.

'I don't know something. I don't know anything. Why would I know anything?' he nearly squeaked, holding his hands up.

'Where's Gwaine?' the prince suddenly queried. Without waiting for an answer he ran from the room, not bothering to explain where he was going.

X-X-X

'You know this never could have worked anyway,' Gwaine sighed while lighting a fire.

'Why not?' Morgana frowned, wrapping the thin sheet they'd brought with them round herself.

'Because you're a noblewoman and I'm a nobody,' he explained as though the answer were obvious.

'What happened, Gwaine?' Morgana asked him, stroking his hair as he sat down beside her.

'What do you mean?'

'You barely hide the fact that you hate all nobles and I figured something must have happened to make you feel like that,' she mumbled. Gwaine sighed. Should he tell her? There was no reason why he shouldn't. After all, he was never going to see her again after the end of the week so what did it matter?

'My father was a knight,' he began. 'He died whilst fighting for Caerleon and my mother and I, we had nothing. She went to the king and pleaded for help but he refused. After everything my father did for him, he left us with nothing…' he trailed off.

'We're not all like that, you know,' she whispered. Gwaine didn't answer, he just stared into the fire and let Morgana kiss his neck. 'I'm not like that,' she told him, but for some reason she didn't quite meet his eyes. He tried to ignore this.

'Maybe not but Uther and Arthur clearly are. All I wanted was a happy life with you and they've taken that away from me before it's even really begun.'

'It doesn't have to be that way,' Morgana bit her lip.

'Go on,' he waved his hand, gesturing that she should continue.

'We could stay here. Think about it Gwaine, no one knows where we are, no one would bother us. We could live here together.'

He shook his head. 'No, no we couldn't. They'd find us sooner or later.' She opened her mouth to protest. 'You know they would. You're the King's ward, it's not like they'd just leave you missing, especially Arthur, he'd know you were with me.' Morgana's bottom lip began to stick out, the first signs of a pout coming on. 'It's not that I don't want to love, I'd give anything to spend the rest of my days with you but you must know it couldn't happen, not here.'

'I know,' she whispered, unable to stop the warm tears rolling down her face. 'I'm sorry,' she breathed.

'What for?' he asked trying to look at her but she hid her face in his shirt and let herself cry so he settled for just holding her, rocking her gently until she fell asleep.

X-X-X

When Gwaine awoke, the sun was streaking through the window, lighting up Morgana's face which was on his bare chest. He knew what he had to do. He moved himself from underneath her gently so he didn't wake her. He dressed and picked up a pouch of water – he didn't bother with a bag, he wouldn't need one - and crept to the door.

'Don't I get a goodbye?' Gwaine cursed silently and slowly turned around. 'Were you just going to sneak off without telling me?'

'I thought it would be better this way, easier,' he tried to explain softly.

'Easier?' she whispered. 'Easier?' her voice rose quickly. 'Why would it be easier?' she screeched, hurling herself across the room at him, her hands flying at his face. Gwaine struggled to control her, tried desperately to stop her nails getting anywhere near his face.

'Calm down, love, please!' he grunted as he finally gained control of her flailing hands. Morgana slumped in his arms, giving in. He fell to the floor with her and they sat there for what seemed like hours, not saying anything.

'I have to go,' Gwaine declared eventually. Morgana said nothing and allowed him to pull his arm from her grip. He stood up and walked to the door again; still she said nothing. She stared after him, eyes wide and blank like empty tunnels. 'I love you, Morgana' he said, trying not to burst into tears. He had to go now before he cried in front of her, before he could change his mind and stay. Forgetting the water, which had been dropped in the tussle, he ran from the hovel. He ran faster than he'd ever run before, not allowing himself to slow down or look back even for a second.

X-X-X

'They can't have gone far, Sire,' Merlin tried to reassure Arthur. 'I mean they-'

'Sh!' Arthur hissed, grabbing Merlin's arm and indicating his head towards a hovel to their right. The prince took his sword and put his arm out, gesturing that Merlin should stay close behind him. He edged closer to the rotting door before throwing it open, sword raised, ready to fight any kind of attack. He didn't expect to find Morgana sitting on the floor in the middle of the room staring into space. He checked around the room for Gwaine but didn't find him.

'Morgana?' he asked tentatively. She didn't move, so he looked at Merlin for help but Merlin just shrugged his shoulders. He inched closer to her and sat down on the floor, touching her shoulder.

'Morgana, what's happened?' he questioned her, trying to look into her eyes but it was like she didn't even know he was there. 'We need to get her to Gaius,' Arthur decided, standing up and picking her up as he did so.

X-X-X

'What's wrong with her, Gaius?' Arthur queried quietly, as Morgana lay on her bed, her eyes still wide open.

'I'm not entirely sure, Sire. She seems to have suffered some sort of shock. She's shivering and keeps muttering, er, something.'

'What is she saying? Tell me, Gaius.'

'She's muttering Gwaine's name, Sire.' Arthur brought his hands up to his face and just about managed to stop himself cursing. 'Is there something I should know, Arthur?' Gaius probed.

'Gwaine has left, that is all anyone needs to know,' Arthur stated firmly, not taking his eyes of the Lady Morgana. 'She will recover from this shock, yes?'

'Of course, Sire, but it will take time. I think you should just leave her with myself and Guinevere for now. Oh and send the King in, I'll explain the situation to him.'

'I'd rather do that myself, if you don't mind, Gaius. He needn't know anything about what caused this,' Arthur said, making it quite clear that nobody was to know anything about Gwaine.

'As you wish, Sire,' Gaius bowed his head as Arthur left.

**A/N… (Emily) **We've decided to do 28 chapters of this story rather than 30, so the next chapter will be the penultimate one. We'd really appreciate some feedback on the story if you lovely readers could find the time. And now it's over to Kim for her final chapter before I write the end of the story…


	27. The End

"Gaius, she hasn't slept for almost a week, she has not eaten for days. There has to be something you can do."

The aged physician shook his head sadly, resting a hand on the prince's shoulder. "I'm afraid I have done all I can, the rest remains up to Morgana herself. Sire, I fear she does not wish to recover."

Arthur groaned, running his hands through his already unruly head. "The king must be informed, Gaius."

He nodded, eyeing the young prince up with a look Arthur had assumed he reserved only for Merlin. "I suppose the king is still not to be informed of Gwaine's role in this affair?"

Arthur nodded curtly before leaving the room.

X-X-X

Morgana rested heavily against the wall of her chambers, she had not moved for almost a day and her limbs were starting to ache. Her heart ached more of course but she refused to admit it, refused to allow her thoughts to remind her of _him_. She should have known better and kept her feelings strictly professional, as Morgause had taught her. Why couldn't she just follow instructions?

"My Lady?"

She didn't turn around at the sound of Gwen's voice. She knew what her maid wanted; she would want to try to get her to eat something, to move, to speak.

"Morgana, you haven't eaten anything for days," Gwen fussed her concern evident in her voice. She picked up the still-full plate from the previous night, sighing deeply before moving to assist Morgana over to the bed.

"Morgana, you have to eat."

Morgana shook her head weakly, licking her dry, cracked lips before speaking. "No." Her voice came out hoarse. More so than she had anticipated despite the fact that she was well aware, she should have expected as much- considering she had not spoken for almost a week.

"My Lady, please. Gwaine would not have wanted you to do this to yourself."

Without a word, Morgana struck Gwen across the face, slumping onto the bed as she registered her actions. "Leave me."

Gwen held her face in shock, staying still as if frozen in place.

"Leave!" She screamed, dropping to the bed and burying her head in the pillows as the tears that had been building for the past week finally flooded her face.

X-X-X

Morgana was curled in a ball when Gaius entered her chambers the following morning. She squinted up as the curtains were pulled back letting the sun light that was beginning to come through the windows to pour into the room.

"Morgana, child, wake up."

"I'm not a child, Gaius. Please, leave me alone. I just want to be alone."

The physician ignored her request, moving closer to the bed with a small bowl of fruit held in front of him, almost as a peace offering. "You need to eat something, Morgana or you will die."

Morgana rolled so that her back was to him. She did not care how childish she was acting, Gaius did not understand how she was feeling. No one did.

"I'm not going to spare your feelings, Morgana. I am going to treat you the same way I do all my patients, even the king. You have to eat and I'm not going to leave your chambers until you've eaten."

She exhaled deeply, before sitting up to allow Gaius to hand the bowl he continued to hold out to her. She rolled an apple around in her hands before taking a bite out of it. The taste flooded her mouth, for all her senses were telling her she might not have tasted anything so perfect in her life. "You know, Gwaine loves apples."

Gaius shook his head. "Morgana."

"I know what you're going to say Gaius and I don't want to hear it. It's not like he died or left against his own will…In the end he left me, he just left me, because it was '_easier_'." She buried her head in the pillow, not wanting Gaius to see her cry. "I've eaten, you can go."

"Unfortunately, for you at least, it's not that simple. One bite from an apple is not enough to keep you healthy, Morgana."

"I'll eat tonight. I'll ask Gwen to bring up a plate."

He didn't reply, instead, he left slowly clearly not sure whether or not to believe the young ward.

**X-X-X**

Morgana lent over the basin, moving only when she was sure she was not about to heave again. It didn't make sense for her to be able to be physically sick. She had not been acting enough. Her hands were shaking violently as she eased her way over to the bed. It occurred to her about five seconds after she had begun to move that she was not going to make it.

With a thump, she fell to the floor, just as Arthur came round the corner.

"Morgana!" He yelled, grabbing her around the waist as he hoisted her to her feet. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, honestly, Arthur. I just had a strange turn that's all."

"Morgana…"

"I felt a bit light headed, it's probably just because I haven't had much to drink today, stop fussing over me."

Arthur's face showed he didn't believe a single word she had just said but he let it drop, knowing only too well what his childhood companion could be like when provoked. He still had childhood scars from when he had taunted her once too often. "I'm sorry, Morgana. I know I'm responsible for all this. You have to know this was never my intention. I would never willingly hurt you."

Morgana looked up from her hands. "You couldn't have seen this coming, Arthur. I stopped blaming you the day after he left. You were just doing what you, foolishly, believed was the right thing." She felt herself beginning to heave again and rushed towards the basin for what had to be the fourth time that morning alone.

"Morgana, this can't be normal."

She waved a dismissive hand in his direction. "Honestly, Arthur, I'm fine. Stop worrying yourself."

"I'm going to get Gaius."

"Arthur, no!"

Her pleading fell on deaf ears. Unable to leave the basin she waved her hand uselessly to try to get him to stay. She did not want to speak to Gaius. A few faint spells meant nothing; she was simply drained that's all it was. Arthur had no right to go against her wishes; it was her health after all. Crown Prince or not he had no right to go prying in her business.

"She's in there, Gaius."

"I suspected as much Arthur; they are her chambers after all."

The pair came into her chambers a few moments later. Gaius carrying his physician's bag, something Morgana rarely saw leaving his chambers unless he was treating a patient in one of the outlying villages.

"Gaius, really, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly healthy."

"Morgana, as the Court Physician, I think I should be the one to judge that, don't you?"

Reluctantly she agreed frowning as Gaius lay his equipment out on the bed as Arthur dragged her towards him. "Where's Gwen?" She asked, feeling guilty it had taken her as long as it had to notice her maidservant was missing.

"She's feeling slightly under the weather, Morgana. She told Merlin she was staying home because she didn't want you to get any worse because of her."

Morgana sighed, tilting her head from Gaius grip. "Gaius, please."

"I have a few questions, My Lady, to help me diagnose the condition."

"I'm tired. That's all."

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Not very well, but I have been sleeping, yes."

"Have your nightmares started again?"

"They're no worse than they were before."

"You've been eating?" With this question, both Gaius and Arthur's eyes narrowed. They both knew the true answer and wanted to see if Morgana was going to try lying.

"No."

"Nothing?"

"An apple. Maybe two in so many days."

"How long have you been experiencing the faint spells Arthur described?"

"For the past two days, no longer."

"And the vomiting?"

"I'm not sure, it's been so much worse today."

"How long, Morgana?"

"On and off for the past two weeks."

"It's as I suspected," Gaius began ominously, glancing between Morgana and Arthur who was wringing his hands together tensely. "You had best start eating again, My Lady."

"What do you mean, Gaius?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"The Lady Morgana is with child."

**THE END **

**A/N** Yes, unfortunately, this does mean Poisonous Lines is finished, of course with the exception of Emily's epilogue which should be coming your way next week. From both of us I want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and following 'PL' from the very beginning, it does mean a lot to have you all supporting us. Please keep an eye for new stories and updates from HarkinScriptores in future…

Emily and Kim will….RETURN…


	28. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE.

_2 years later… _

'Sir?' Gwaine heard the landlord of the tavern he was currently staying in knock at his door. The young man sighed before rolling from his bed to open the door. 'There is someone downstairs to see you, sir.'

'Who is it?' he asked; it wasn't like he had many friends or acquaintances.

'She wouldn't say, sir.' Gwaine followed the old landlord downstairs to find a hooded figure stood at the bottom, carrying a covered basket. Before he could ask the figure who they were and what they wanted, they brushed past him and went up the stairs. Assuming they wanted him to follow, he did so until they stopped at the top, presumably waiting for him to enter his room. He pushed open his door and allowed the mysterious person to go in before him.

He shut his door and turned around, ready to ask the dozen questions he had in his mind but stopped dead when the figure removed their hood.

'Morgana!' he gasped in shock. What was she doing here?

'Hello, Gwaine.'

'What are you doing here?' he rushed over to her. Instead of answering him, Morgana lifted back the sheet that was covering the basket she was carrying. What Gwaine had expected to see inside, he did not know, but nothing could have prepared him for what he actually saw. Inside the wicker basket was a baby boy which couldn't be much more than a year old. The man's eyes widened beyond what he'd thought imaginable as he stepped away from the pair. 'Is it…?'

'He's yours, Gwaine. Ours. I called him Tristan.'

'Tristan,' he repeated to himself, staring at the child as if he'd never seen one before.

X-X-X

_5 years later…_

'Morgana, I know what our father did wasn't right but he's not here anymore.'

'I can't come back there, Arthur. And you banished Gwaine, remember?' she added slyly. 'I'm not coming back without him,' she said firmly when he opened his mouth, probably to suggest she leave him.

'Going back where without who?' Gwaine asked upon entering the kitchen area holding a fishing rod and a couple of fish tied together in one hand and his son's hand in the other.

'Arthur is asking me to go back to Camelot with Tristan,' Morgana informed him.

'Without me?'

'Yes. And I was just about to tell him it would be improper for a lady to move away without her husband.'

'Husband?!' Arthur yelped, his fist falling from under his chin to hit the table.

'You didn't think I could bring up our child on my own, did you?' Morgana asked feigning shock. Arthur sighed as if defeated.

'We're a family, Arthur. We come together or not at all,' Gwaine stated, keeping a hand on his son's shoulder. Arthur fell silent letting his eyes roam over the three of them, finally allowing them to rest on young Tristan.

'Alright.'

X-X-X

Morgana and Gwaine moved back to Camelot with Tristan soon after Arthur's visit. Tristan grew up to be a clever, chivalrous and loyal young man and, on his eighteenth birthday was crowned a Knight of Camelot by his uncle, King Arthur himself, for he had grown to love his nephew very much. When the time came for Arthur to die he was still childless which left Tristan as the next male in line to the throne. Morgana didn't protest and her and Gwaine watched on proudly as their son was crowned King of Camelot. A while later, his mother died of old age and his father not long after, but he continued to rule over Camelot for three more decades before dying in battle, just as the King before him had done.

The end.

**A/N… (Emily) **We'd like to thank all of our readers who have stuck with us and read this story from beginning to end. We know it's a cheesy ending and none of this would ever have happened but we're soppy and we wanted them to have a happy ending. Please please please review, think of it as an early Christmas present for us? We will return shortly with another story based on no idea what…


End file.
